School Time
by ThatisneverThat
Summary: Clara Oswald is starting her first teaching job at Waterloo Road Comprehensive. It's a chance to give real life a go, albeit with a small time travelling hobby. Rating due to possible later content. Ngl this is now about 90% Pinkwald.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is written under request from Chloe. I have absolutely no idea how long the fic will end up being, how long it will take me to write (uni work must come first **** ) and how good it will be, but it's here…**

7.30am. It was possible that Clara Oswald was being a little keen on her first day as a fully qualified teacher, but better to be early than late right? Even if she was the first one to arrive... So as it stood she was sat in her car, reading over her notes for the 13th time for her lessons that day. This was not something she was going to mess up. Not this time.

8.00am. On the dot, she spotted another car arrive in the car park. She quickly recognised the occupant as Rachel Mason, the headmistress of the school. Clara had taken a like to her already – she knew exactly what the school needed. It was going somewhere! A school with a vision, exactly the place she wanted to be. The passenger appeared to be the deputy head, Eddie Lawson, however Clara was more than a little confused at how cosy they were getting… possibly the time to look away from her rear view and get out of the car - best not to be getting involved with anything she didn't need to, today was not the day for getting involved in anything other than her job.

"Miss Oswald! Quite keen aren't we?" Eddie spoke first, Clara smiled awkwardly.

"Didn't want to get caught in traffic on my first day, I've never driven the route in rush hour before. I didn't really mean to be this early though…" she started, but began to wonder if she was a little too early, too keen.

"I like a bit of enthusiasm. Welcome to your first day! Eddie give the poor girl a hand, show her to the classroom?" Rachel obviously noticed the struggle with the enormous number of bags and boxes. Thank goodness every day wouldn't be a first day.

Once Clara and Eddie had everything between them, she followed him through what seemed to be an endless number of corridors to reach her classroom.

"I'll leave you to make it look like home. The staffroom is just down on the right when you're done." Eddie smiled and left, leaving Clara to admire the room which would become her second or maybe third home for quite a while to come. It was really quite beautiful, clearly painted over the summer a beautiful shade of blue. The shelves, apart from textbooks, were essentially empty, leaving Clara free reign to spread her various learning tools around the room to make it look a little more exciting, or at least that was the hope. It's hard to get kids interested in history these days, that's what they all told her, but she was determined that wouldn't beat her. History was fascinating, there's so much to it, so many different things! A few miserable teenagers weren't going to beat her.

8.20am. A knock on the door woke Clara from her daydream while sat at her desk. Looking up she noticed a young woman, couldn't be much older than herself stood at the door. She smiled and signalled for her to come in.

"Hi, sorry should I be somewhere?" Clara wasn't sure if she sounded worried, nervous or both. The other woman simply smiled at her, almost laughing but in a friendly sort of way.

"No you're fine. I like what you've done with the room…" the woman's voice faded off, before she seemed to shake a thought off and return to her sentence "sorry, hi. I'm Davina, resident welcomer of sorts I suppose. At least I like to think so. I'm a TA so I expect you'll see more of me than you want to. Nice to meet you. Clara isn't it?" Good start, someone speaking to her. That was something Clara was pleased about. But something didn't seem right none the less.

"Yeah. Hi it's nice to meet you. Sorry, um, I don't mean to be nosey, I guess it's in my nature a bit but I'm not trying to be it's just, I mean, are you okay?" there was a nervous silence at this point, and Clara couldn't decide if she'd offended the woman or not. The silence went on a little longer than was overly comfortable at this point, before a new voice cut in.

"Her ex was the old history teacher. Don't worry, she'll get over it I'm sure."

"SHUT IT STEPH! It's none of your business you hear me?!"

Okay things were getting a little awkward now; maybe Clara was too soon to be pleased about this situation. The older blonde walked on, leaving just her and Davina in the room again.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stir anything up. Things end badly? Oh gosh sorry I'm being nosey again aren't I?" The smile returned to Davina's face at this.

"Honestly you're fine, it's nice to have someone in the room who is unlikely to cheat on me! So. Fancy a coffee?"

8.50am. The school bell. Now the nerves were kicking in. Davina had spent the previous 20 minutes giving her tips on various things around the school, but if she was honest it had simply increased the nerves. Of course she was only trying to help, but there seemed to be a lot to remember in all this. Whatever her thoughts, she had a tutor group to introduce herself too now. Thankfully they'd given her year 7s.

"Morning class. We're all in the same boat here today, all new. So let's help each other out shall we? I'm going to sit you in alphabetical order to start with, just so I can learn your names a bit easier okay? So I'll call you in and once you're sat down, introduce yourself to your neighbour." So far, so good.

As the class filed in, a small amount of nerves reduced. The register was done, the kids were talking and she could sort herself out before talking them through the notices and announcements. Everyone was happy.

9.00am. Notices out of the way, logbooks given out, Clara allowed the class to get to know each other. It made sense to her – the first day was the most important. Most of them didn't know each other, and having sat them in alphabetical order, even those that did were mostly separated. At least, they were meant to be. Suddenly she spotted one of the girls had moved Melody… she couldn't remember her surname, but she remembered her folder – this one was trouble. She'd moved next to her friend, Amelia her name was. Amelia Pond. They were an interesting match, even now she could tell that. Amelia looked almost embarrassed when she'd noticed Clara looking at them, she clearly didn't want to be in trouble and as these thoughts were running through her head, she could see Amelia trying to get Melody to move back before Clara had a chance to tell anyone off. She didn't particularly want to tell them off either, but she couldn't ignore it – that would send out the wrong message.

Real life was hard work sometimes, but she wasn't running away today.

"Melody, move back to your seat now please. I know you want to sit next to your friend but there'll be plenty of time for that later." Was she just being hopeful?

"What if I don't want to?" Yes. Yes she was. Clara glanced up at the clock, 10 minutes before the bell went. Just 10 minutes before she could get down to the bit she loved most.

"Then I'll have to send you to the cooler and I assure you, I really don't want to do that." Not as smooth a start as she'd hoped for, that was for sure.

"Maybe you won't have to." Melody stood up, was it that easy? Clara started to step back, relief beginning to wash over her although she hoped it wasn't showing too much.

And then it was gone. Melody grabbed her bag and ran for the door, heading down the corridor. Clara just caught Amelia's head hitting the table as she ran out of the room. Melody was quick, very quick, and she wasn't exactly wearing the best shoes for running after an 11 year old girl in and before long, Melody got away. 'Damn those corridors!' she thought as she leant back against the wall. This was going to be far from easy, and she'd barely even started.

"Problem newbie?" Clara looked up, recognising the woman in front of her from the staffroom. ICT if she remembered correctly. Miss Noble or something? Yeah. Noble. Never caught a first name, but to be honest she slightly terrified Clara, especially right now.

"Yes. No. Um… yeah. Student ran out of class I don't know where she's gone. I'm sorry she never really gave me a chance and I didn't really think about being dressed for running today." Was an attempt at humour right? Probably not, but it was a little late to worry about that now. "I need to go and find her. I don't think she'll leave the grounds."

"Hey you want a hand? There's a TA watching my class for a few minutes anyway. See if we can grab her before the big bosses find out." Maybe she wasn't as scary as she first looked then.

"Oh I don't want to cover anything up… just don't want Melody getting herself in too much trouble." Miss Noble simply laughed, and told Clara to look outside.

So she did.

**Review if you wish **** I already know it's rubbish :P **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter. The first half is pretty cool… idk what happened after that. Anyway, hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 2**

11.00am. Break time couldn't come quick enough. Once they'd found Melody and left her with Rachel it hadn't been the worst morning, but she could really do with a tea, and the non-contact time she had between now and lunch did appeal somewhat. Once she'd sat down in the staffroom Clara dropped her head back and sighed gently.

"It'll only go downhill from here you know?" A new voice. She almost couldn't be bothered to look up, but that would be rude. An older man had sat down in a chair opposite, staring at a copy of the racing post. The look on his face made him look fairly grumpy, like he didn't really want to be here at all, yet Clara's guess would be that he's been teaching here for quite a while.

"Leave her alone Grantly, you were new once. You might not be able to remember it granted but…" Now he looked up from his paper. It was Davina that had jumped to her defence, although Clara hadn't really got a look in to defend herself in the first place, but it was nice to know someone cared.

"I don't think you should be talking to me like that do you?"

"What, respect your elders?" It seemed to Clara she'd been causing more arguments around this place than anything else so far.

"Miss Shackleton! You're going one step too far right now; you're simply a teaching assistant." Another new voice jumped in at this point, a younger man – quite good looking actually, but the way he was looking at Davina suggests he might have other ideas.

"Grantly leave it out! We all work together here, nobody any less than anybody else. Grow up, and be nice to the new staff."

"Sorry, I wasn't really aiming to cause any arguments here. I'll go make tea… anybody?" Clara stood up, shaking off the previous couple of minutes. The man, who she'd heard being called Tom, and Davina both nodded, Grantly grunted in a way that Clara decided was a no. While stood at the kettle she started studying the spark she'd detected between Davina and the potential Tom. Davina looked slightly angry at the moment, granted, but there was definitely something between them – that was clear by the fact that she was still talking to the guy despite being slightly pissed at him. But there was something not right. Davina was obviously still not over her ex leaving. Maybe this was something to work on…

11.05am. "Oi. You making the tea or what?" The kettle had boiled and Davina was now stood the other side of the desk she was leant against, but something else was on Clara's mind.

"Yes, no, um… sorry. Would you mind? I just have to check something I think I've left something behind…" Clara smiled, possibly quite awkwardly (she wasn't all that sure) and rushed out of the staffroom. Why now? Why on earth did he pick now? She was still no good at making up excuses and hadn't had much time to work out anything for work yet! Oh she wasn't happy, not happy at all. Eventually she sussed out the location – her own store cupboard. Good target at least she supposed. After a short pause, she stormed in. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she started, before noticing the coffee in his hand.

"Sorry, thought you might need coffee on your first day. How's it going? Been bitten yet?" Clara shook her head, trying to work out exactly what was going on here.

"Bitten?! No of course not what… never mind. We do have coffee here you know? But thanks, I guess. It's going fine, or it was until I had to make an excuse to disappear from the staffroom. You're lucky it's break time at least nobody was in here to hear. Goodness knows what awful excuse I'd have come up with then." Giving up on her rant she had planned, Clara sat down.

"Wind. Always wind. Anyway, fancy a break time trip?" Was that a smile she spotted on his face? It was more difficult to tell with this face, more difficult than the last.

"No. Look it's my first day, I'm having a normal day in a normal life as a normal person."

"While sat in a time travelling space ship."

"Minor detail. Thanks for the coffee, I need to get back. I have children to teach, minds to fill, social lives to spoil with homework." A grin spread across her face, she could never stay angry with the Doctor, he was annoying like that!

"Fine fine fine. I'll pick you up tonight. Or maybe tomorrow. Soon anyway, good luck. Have fun. Don't stay up too late on a school night." Another quick smile and she headed out. Making sure the cupboard door was shut, Clara made her way back to the staffroom (but only once she'd disposed of the clearly out of place coffee cup).

11.15am. Everything had calmed down when she returned, there was only 5 minutes left of break so various members of staff were preparing to head back to the frontline, but her two new lovebirds were more than distracted by each other.

Not like that!

They were sat insanely close though, especially when you consider all the chairs have arm rests, but maybe that wasn't something to think about too much. Clearly whatever was being spoken about was incredibly interesting, so Clara just sat down and picked up her notes on the lesson for after lunch. However quiet she had attempted to be they still looked up when she sat down (and both went pretty red!).

"Where on earth did you go? I checked in your room on my way passed but there was no sign. Everything okay?" Davina always seemed so friendly, and she was only trying to be nice now, but Clara just had not prepared for this situation today. Suddenly she was a little angry at him again.

"Oh I was sorting something out in the cupboard. Just realised I needed to check a couple of things that's all, make sure I had everything I thought I did." Well, not a total lie, she was in the cupboard at least… sort of… it seemed to work anyway. Tom just grinned at her in a knowing way, and then stood up and headed out to his next lesson. Davina soon followed, looking a little less cheery now she wasn't being entertained by her Mr Clarkson.

11.30am. As the classroom thinned out, Clara allowed herself to relax for a couple of minutes. It certainly could have been a worse day so far that's for sure, but the afternoon was to bring its own challenges – year 11s. She couldn't mess this up. Controlling the class was going to be her biggest problem here, she was the new teacher and they would know that, and probably play that to their own advantages. To be quite frank, she was terrified, and that was beginning to show just thinking about it. She'd heard the horror stories, the teachers running out and not making it through their first day. She was not going to be one of those teachers. That was not going to be the story of her life. Real life was here now, here to stay and she wasn't going to let a little fear get on top of it.

2 hours till crunch time, time to get started.

**There you go **** Review/follow/fave if you wish. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is like 100% AU in case you hadn't noticed haha. Clara's a history teacher because I always felt like she should be idk… also there's enough English teachers at Waterloo Road to last us a lifetime. Anyway, let's go.**

**Chapter 3**

1.25pm.

"Oooo look she's new!"

"This'll be a doss, she looks well easy."

"_I might be 'well easy' but I still have good hearing." _Clara sighed internally. The lesson started less than 30 seconds ago and she'd still not actually spoken a word to the class. It was beginning to dawn on her that she was stuck stood at the front, staring at them all but not actually doing anything. _"Alright Clara. Sort yourself out. Prove you can do this…" _

"Quiet down now, let's get started." In all fairness they probably didn't even hear that, it was more of a hope than a plea. "Quiet! Come on you all chose to be here." No luck. In fact that only seemed to make things worse for her. Pausing, she stepped back to look away for a moment just to allow herself to recover.

1.35pm.

"Um… Miss… are you okay?" So she hadn't intended to stay facing the wrong way for quite this long, neither had she noticed the class go quiet, or the girl who was currently stood behind her move forward to her desk. Therefore, Clara didn't have a clue quite what had happened in the last 5 minutes. She turned around confidently.

"Yes. Yes I'm fine. Are we finally ready to start learning some history? The last 10 minutes sure aren't going down in textbooks…" The girl stood in front of her smiled and returned to her seat – one of the good ones, although there was sadness there too.

3.25pm. By the end of a very long double lesson she'd learnt a few names, including the girl who had spoken to her previously. Chlo Grainger. She seemed to have a bit of influence over the class, it was possible she'd been the one to quieten them down, however her best guess was the boy sat next to her (who was quite clearly the boyfriend) Donté, an interesting lad. He was clearly a rebel, a trouble maker, a plain pain in the butt, but at the same time he had respect – Clara hadn't really met anyone like him before. Either way, the rest of the lesson went fairly smoothly and history was indeed taught. A success. And now the day had come to an end, which was a little strange to be quite frank, she wasn't entirely sure what to with herself…

"School's out now isn't it?. In you come. I have wine this time." She'd never turned round so fast in her life, and sure enough in front of Clara's eyes stood him, again, with a glass of wine…

"Impatient are we?" This wasn't a joke. Clara grabbed the wine off him and put it down on the side. "Except you could have been away for weeks, months, so why couldn't you just give it another hour?"

"Me."

"What?"

"That's what caused Hitler's rise to power. Me. I stopped him being accidentally killed. Now, where shall we go?" He came out with the strangest of stories. Clara believed them all, of course, she'd been on enough journeys to discover that anything can happen with the Doctor around. It was magical, beautiful, but now was really not the time to be discussing it.

Staff were beginning to head towards the staffroom now before heading home, Clara spotted them walking past her classroom.

"Damn it Doctor! Tardis. Go." She practically pushed him back in to the cupboard, not looking behind her. Once they were in he was back in his element, walking around pressing buttons Clara still didn't understand. She couldn't be bothered to argue, she didn't really want to if she was honest, why would you? Travelling in space and time versus a night in lesson planning?

"Clara… did I do something? You look… what's the word? Frustrated. A bit like an angry school teacher."

"I am an angry school teacher! You know I enjoy this, albeit if I fear for my life most times I step in here, I wouldn't change it…"

"Clara."

"But I love my job, I love what I do… just because I'm fully qualified now doesn't mean I have more time on my hands…"

"Clara."

"And don't start on time travel; I'm not going there again. I don't want to have this argument every time; I just think you need to think about when you're going to just appear…"

"Clara."

"WHAT?!"

"Just… look outside will you? I'm going to make tea." And he disappeared. Clara walked over to the door and opened it slowly. The view that she found outside the door took her breath away, she couldn't quite believe that colours that were swelling in front of her. Purples, greens, yellows, and almost a silvery colour that shined in the middle of them all. The perfect mixture of all of them and starts shining through the centre. It was perfect, beautiful and immediately calming. Clara instinctively sat herself down, carefully letting her feet hang outside the door and lent back on her hands. Suddenly she realised what was going on here and a wash of guilt ran over her for being so harsh. He still cared, The Doctor still cared. He was different, maybe he didn't know how to show it anymore – their relationship was different now after all.

4.00pm… maybe.

"Tea's here." The Doctor handed her the mug, standing behind her in the door.

"You took your time," she smiled up at him, showing she didn't mean anything by it.

"Sorry, had to rebuild the kitchen. Must have got it slightly wrong it seems to be a mile away!" She laughed, that felt good. Then there was a small pause of silence while they both looked outside. "The Galmien star. It burns so powerfully it causes this beautiful colour show. I like to come here after a hard day, I thought it might be perfect today."

"You were right… thank you."

"Good. I'll just leave you there for a while. Things to do, buttons to press." Good to know he wasn't softening too much.

The beauty in front of her was wonderful. For a moment she could forget the real life stress, and there was nothing attacking her either. It wasn't an escape, just a moment away for some space. Today went well, but it was hard. The pressure she'd put herself under had affected her more than she cared to share, and some of the things that happened had hurt her too. She wasn't one to share her feelings like that, she just got on with it, thinking of everyone else. That wasn't about to change, but this was good. Really good. Perfect.

**I know this chapter is quite short but I felt it right to end it here. The next one might have a bit of matchmaking involved ;) thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wooooooo more words!**

**Chapter 4**

"When will I see you again?" Clara asked once they returned to the cupboard.

"Sooner than you were thinking, but not as soon as you're thinking now." A sly grin appeared on his face and Clara rolled her eyes. "Go on, you've only been gone 5 minutes. Go mark books or whatever it is you people do."

A quick wave and she was out the door, a smile on her face and a lot happier. She'd really been gone a good 2 hours, so she was a little tired at this point, but she needed to keep to a real time schedule so she started to tidy her classroom up.

"You were a while in that cupboard. You'll get bored of tidying it eventually you know? Tom's is a complete mess I'm constantly putting books back in the right place." Clara grinned to herself before she turned around.

_I bet you do._ "You spend a lot of time in his room then? You guys get on well." She'd been thinking a little about this whilst looking in to deep space, and decided to make it her mission to work these two out. They were too suited to let them pass it over for whatever reason it may be.

"I don't know. I guess so? I like spending time in the English rooms anyway, much more interesting than anything else. No offence…"

"None taken. Always loved English myself, but the past is just fascinating… sorry, just remembered." Probably not a fan of your ex's subject so much.

"It's fine. Really. We were over well before he left… he cheated, with Steph of all people…"

"Which explains your loving relationship with her I suppose… why on earth would anyone choose her over you I have no idea! So, if he's gone that leaves space for someone else right?" Davina went bright red straight away; she knew exactly what Clara was getting at.

"It's not that simple… trust me, it's really not." She looked up at the clock, probably time to drop the topic for now. "We're all off to the pub. You coming?" Clara smiled and nodded, grabbing her bag. "Great, let's go. Most of them will be down there by now."

The pub was a great way to get to know everyone outside 'teacher mode'. Rachel bought the first round, a sort of welcome back gift apparently. Davina was chatting away to Tom (some things don't change), so Clara found herself talking to the woman who had helped her to find Melody earlier on that day who she now knew to be Donna Noble. An interesting woman, if somewhat outgoing and with far too much energy after the first day back! But Clara liked her, she gave great conversation.

"Thanks for this morning by the way; I never really got a chance to say." Clara smiled, sipping her drink.

"No problem. I know how hard it can be to get something like that on your first day, you did really well with her, calming her down and that."

"She didn't really mean anything by it. Just wants to make her mark on day one, impress her friends. Although her friends really didn't look all that impressed by it so I don't think she won there. I'm not sure that's the last we'll hear from her though… but there's always got to be one hasn't there?"

"You'll get the hang of it don't you worry! But I'd best be going now. See you tomorrow for more of the same." Clara nodded, smiled and then Donna left. When she turned around she noticed Tom had left and Davina was finishing off her drink.

"He had to get back." Davina obviously noticed Clara's expression.

"Sorry, I'm a nosey sod. You alright?"

"Mmm fine. Probably going to head off. You want to share a taxi?" After a closer inspection it was possible Davina had had half a glass too many. She wasn't drunk, but emotional sure. Her blonde hair was hiding the tears but they were there.

"Come on, I'll drive you. Stuck to the cola for a reason."

Whatever was going on here, the feelings were pretty strong.

It was almost a relief to reach her new flat that evening. She dropped Davina off home and made sure she was alright so it was already nearly 8 by now, and she was shattered. Clara put her bag down and started hunting through for her door key, she was now regretting the decision not to attach it to her car key. The door to the flat opposite was propped open, she noticed. By the look of all the boxes in the hall someone was moving in there. Eventually she found her key and stood up to open the door, managing to drop her folders on the floor in the process. She sighed, too tired for this happening now.

"You want a hand with them?" Clara looked up from her current position kneeling on the floor to find a man stood next to her, holding a box – presumably moving in to next door. He was, she had to admit, quite nice looking if a little sweaty (although that's not necessarily a bad thing). It did occur to her she had now been staring and silent for a little longer than is socially acceptable.

"Sorry. You look like you have your hands full already… sure you're not the one who needs a hand?" Eventually she managed to gather all her folders together and stood up. "Let me just put my things inside and I'll help you." She might have been shattered, but there was always time to help out a neighbour, especially one she might get along with. So with her door finally open, she dumped everything quickly on a table just inside and headed back out again. "What can I do?"

An hour and a pile of ridiculously heavy boxes later, and Clara found herself sat on her new neighbour's sofa with a coffee. This wasn't entirely how she'd planned the rest of her evening out, but there was no complaining on her part, she was having fun and making friends – the way real life should go.

"Nice to know the person who shares my floor isn't going to drive me crazy. More than I can say for the last place I was in!" Clara chuckled and replied.

"You don't know that yet. I could be one of those people who plays their music far too loud and stays up all night."

"True, true. But are you?" His smile was beautiful…

"Well… no. In fact it's only 9 and I'm more than done for the day! But still, I might be annoying. You don't know. You don't even know my name yet." Clara gave a slight smirk and sipped her coffee. She'd realised a little time ago that no names had been exchanged, but at the time she was helping a bookcase up the stairs so it didn't seem a very appropriate time. "I'm Clara. Oswald. Clara Oswald." That didn't come out entirely as planned…. The man smiled back at her, clearly amused by her stumble there.

"Danny. Pink. Danny Pink. Nice to meet you Clara Oswald."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm really sorry, would you mind if I went back now? I wasn't kidding when I said I was more than done for the day… been a long one!" To be fair, he looked pretty shattered too.

"Of course not. I'm sure I'll see you around, and I should probably start on this lot…"

So home she went. They said their goodbyes and she walked back across the corridor. As she shut the door, Clara smiled to herself. This was going to be a great life.

**Thanks for reading my pretties **


	5. Chapter 5

**2 things before I start. 1) Yeah I know I kind of ripped that off from Doctor Who but that scene was beautiful (you'll know when you read it). 2) So many ships… **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

It was hard to get up the next morning that she had to admit, but it had been a long evening. Nevertheless, she went through her morning routine managing to grab toast somewhere between showering and checking through all her folders. Once she was certain she had everything, Clara headed out the door.

Then back in the door when she realised she had left her car keys on the side. Keys were really not her strong point.

8.15am. She'd learnt her lesson, no need to be quite as early. Clara headed straight to her classroom first so she could make sure she was organised ready for the day ahead. Realistically there wasn't a whole lot she could do before her first lesson apart from to pile up a few textbooks and gather some new exercise books for her year 8 class. As she came out of the cupboard there was a knock on the door. She couldn't see who it was whilst she had piles of books in her arms so she turned around to put them down.

"Come in!" She called whilst she let the books down gently.

"Oh it's fine I was just looking for the maths area. I'm new and attempting to work out these corridors… Clara?" Only when she turned around did they realise. "Well we never did discuss jobs I suppose."

Clara found herself smiling involuntarily. "Danny! I have to say you didn't immediately strike me as a teacher… so, maths eh? I have to say I'm essentially no use. I know my room is here, the staffroom is just down there," she pointed to the door at the end of her corridor, "and Rachel's office is up those stairs on the left," more pointing, "but other than that I'm pretty useless so far. Only started yesterday."

"I see. Well I would have started yesterday if it weren't for the moving issue. Thanks for all that by the way." Danny was beginning to look a little awkward, it was sweet.

"Why don't we visit the staffroom first? I'll boil the kettle? I expect someone there would be able to tell you where to go as well."

"Oh um… no no it's okay I'll keep wandering. Thanks though… thanks."

Well that was weird. After about 30 seconds of staring at an empty door trying to decide what had just happened, Clara decided it might be an idea to check if he was okay. She made sure her bag was put away and went off to try and discover the maths corridor. After about 10 minutes of random guessing, she eventually found her way there (with the help of a passing Eddie who had been showing Danny the ropes).

"Why did I say no. Damn I'm stupid. Really stupid." Clearly he hadn't noticed her stood at the door just yet… "Not so hard to say yes to a coffee right?"

"Not really no. Especially when you made me one last night no problem." Clara smiled when Danny jumped up from his desk.

"How long have you been stood there?"

"Longer than you'd like I'm sure… now, are we having that coffee or what?" They both smiled and headed off to the staffroom.

8.45am. Post coffee and prep talk from the boss, Danny had apologised (a lot) and headed to get himself ready for tutor.

"So who's the new guy then? And why do you look so happy all of a sudden?" Davina walked over to her, grinning at her with 'that' grin, albeit looking a little pale.

"Danny. Pink." She grinned again, remembering their conversation last night. "New maths teacher, also my new neighbour - it's a small world. I ended up helping him move in last night after I dropped you off. How are you feeling anyway?" Clara chucked at the immediate reaction to that. When she dropped Davina off last night she'd been a little off balance. Not full on drunk, not enough to have much of an effect her today – just enough to make it quite amusing to someone in the know.

"I'm so sorry… I don't really know why I ended up drinking that much. It's really quite unlike me… honestly it is." Clara went for the slightly less amused smile this time and decided for sympathy.

"It's fine. We've all been there with a guy, clearly whatever is making this not simple needs sorting. But right now, I think I should probably go and impart pearls of wisdom to children who don't want to hear them." And off she went.

8.50am. The class filed in. Day 2 was under way and seemed to begin pretty well. No arguments with students thus far, all present and correct and general chatter was occurring. For the first time since starting yesterday, Clara finally felt herself relax to some extent and that was one hell of a relief. For a small moment she found herself daydreaming about the events of the past 24 hours.

For starters, Danny. Danny was certainly a welcome addition to the recent new start she was making; it would be nice to have a neighbour she could get along with. All those things had worried her about moving out, not having the kids to look after anymore or just going off with the Doctor whenever she pleased. So having a friend just across the hall will be brilliant, sort of like having a friend outside of work even if he was at work too. And to be honest, she wouldn't complain if anything more came out of it… but if she wasn't careful she'd be smiling again. That wasn't something to rush in to anyway, she barely knew him.

And then there was the mystery that was Davina and Tom. Something was stopping her from doing anything about it, and vice versa. The trouble is, it's difficult not to push the line when you've only known someone a few hours. Sure they'd hit it off well, but Clara didn't have the confidence to ask that question just yet. So she'd just have to get to know Tom a little better instead and play detective. To be fair, she liked that.

Finally, there was that moment between Rachel and Eddie she'd witnessed the previous day. That was definitely one she couldn't interfere in, but it would certainly be one to watch play out. Something to ask others about definitely, see if there was any history.

"Miss? Can we go?"

9.15am. "Oh gosh yes sorry! Go on, see you later." Probably time to think about teaching now!

The year 8s started to line up outside the door as Clara placed the exercise books at each seat with a textbook to go with them. She didn't particularly like using the textbooks too much, they were more of an assistant to her teaching – kids don't like being spurted knowledge, they might as well just stay at home and read the textbooks.

Once she was ready, Clara opened the door and let them all file in. She wasn't as fussed about organising the children in her lessons, as long as the class was alright. Davina followed in at the back of the class with one of her pupils who looked really quite nervous.

"This is Carl, he's a little nervous about having a new teacher for history."

"Hi Carl. I'm Miss Oswald, and I'm a little nervous about having a new class. So we'll both have to help each other through yeah? I hope you'll enjoy it. Maybe you can let me know where I can do better?" Carl nodded and seemed to settle a little at that, and Davina gave a smile of thanks as they went to sit down.

The lesson went very smoothly, and all children seemed to enjoy the interactive work she was doing. Tudors was always her favourite topic to teach because there's so much you can do with it and it just seems to be one the pupils like learning the most. While the rest of the class left, Davina and Carl came back over to her.

"You did really well today Carl, you know a lot about the Tudors already don't you?" Clara smiled at him, leaning against her desk.

"I like history. The Tudors are my favourite." They were going to get on well.

"I'll let you in to a secret, they're my favourite too. They had very interesting lives back then didn't they?" Carl nodded, smiling.

"I think I'm going to like your lessons Miss Oswald. Thank you." This time it was Davina's turn to smile.

"Go on Carl, you go on to English okay? You know Mr Clarkson. I'll be there in a minute." He looked much more relaxed going to a lesson he knew, understandable. Once he was gone, Davina turned back to talk to Clara. "You did really great. That was a fab lesson; it's very rare I actually enjoy something that's not English I assure you."

"I'll take that as a compliment, thanks. You do a great job with your kids too. Thanks for that. See you at break? Unless you'll be preoccupied of course…" she grinned.

"I'll get you later for that!" Davina called as she went off to her next class.

She was going to enjoy this.

**Thanks friends. Some of this was filler, some of it is building up to more. Things will happen I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry.**

**Chapter 6**

It was a busy day today, no rest for the wicked and all that. By the time end of play came along Clara realised she'd barely spoken to anyone since Davina left her room that morning, she'd spent 90% of the day in her classroom and the other 10% finding tea (it was definitely a tea day today). But generally, everything was going well. After the first original slip up she seemed to becoming accepted in to the school which was something that had panicked her after some bad experiences the day before. Tuesday was a good day, a very good day indeed. There was only one downside to today – she was absolutely shattered.

"Knock knock?" Clara smiled in to her desk which her head was currently getting to know quite well. She was just resting, honest. Sitting up she looked over to the door.

"Well well Mr Pink. How was your first day then?" Probably time to stand up and do something meaningful – like tidying.

"Well I'm still getting used to Mr Pink I have to say, but not too bad. Kids are a challenge but I've had worse." Having been slightly preoccupied with wondering what it could be about Tom that was stopping Davina from doing anything, she hadn't really thought about what Danny's past might be. She didn't even know if he'd been a teacher before, but given his comments just now she guessed not.

He was looking really quite lovely leaning against the door. It was the first time Clara had felt like this since… well, since him. And that was never going to happen now, and this was real life and Danny was human and she might have only known him a day, but she knew she wanted this to happen. "I'm sure we'll both get there… another day through and all that."

Danny smiled back at her; he'd been watching her walk around tidying up. "So now you're sorted," he grinned, clearly it had not been incidental, cheeky sod. "You fancy a drink?" Good timing Mr Pink.

"I would love one."

After a quick drive home and a walk back to the pub nearby, they found a cosy corner to sit in with a drink each. After a quick sip, she started on a mission.

"So come on then, what should I know about Danny Pink then? What brought you to this point?" She could be a little flirtier in this atmosphere, not that she'd had a huge amount of practice in it, but so far so good.

"Danny is really not all that interesting! I got bored of my old job, and all of a sudden I decided on teaching. Maths was always my best subject and 2+2…"

"…makes 5?" Danny gave her a gentle joking tap on the arm. "Well maths never was my strong point."

"Maybe I'll have to give you lessons? Well, after you tell me about you anyway." He was hiding something. Neither the time nor the place to go in to it just yet though…

"Sounds appealing, except the talking about me bit…" Clara looked down, she realised she hadn't exactly thought this all through. There was a lot to tell, but how much of it should she really go in to? "Jobs took a bit of a side-line for a while really. I was going to take a year out, travel the world, see all sorts of things, buuuut I ended up as a nanny instead." Danny almost spurted out his drink and looked at her. "What?!"

"Sorry, I just don't really see you as the nanny type…." Her time for the friendly tap.

"To be fair, nor did I. But it was fun really, and I owed them a favour anyway. I eventually realised I needed to start a life of my own though, so after a bit of hard work, here I am." That was the truth, enough of it anyway. Maybe they were both hiding something for now; the whole story may or may not come out at a later point but no point in depressing anything.

"Well I'm sure glad you did… hey, isn't that Eddie and Rachel?" Clara looked round to see them entering the pub together.

"I knew it! There's definitely something going on between them. However my guess is they've come here in an attempt to not be seen… so we probably shouldn't be drawing too much attention to ourselves! Let them enjoy. I think it's cute!"

Both Danny and Clara reverted to soft drinks quite quickly, but they were having far too much fun to be bothered by that. It was becoming the perfect evening, Clara was so happy right now, she didn't remember the last time she felt like this (on Earth anyway…).

Meanwhile, on the other side of the pub, it seemed that Rachel and Eddie were getting a little closer with every passing drink.

"You don't think they're that drunk do you?" Clara asked as their attention turned to what was occurring.

"I really can't tell. But I'm pretty sure if they get any closer they'll only be returning to one house tonight." Danny chuckled and finished up his latest lemon and lime. "Whatever is going to happen, I do feel like we shouldn't be around when it does…"

Clara nodded and took his hand, leading Danny out of the pub and making sure they weren't noticed by the two bosses sat in the corner. He was very right, being the people who knew every detail about the boss' relationship wasn't something she wanted hanging over her… although it was fun.

"Best get home and to bed anyway Miss Oswald. It's getting late and it's a school night." They were still holding hands, Clara had noticed, she wasn't sure if Danny had or not.

"Yeah, probably should…" She was blushing, was she? Oh to have access to a mirror right now.

"Tell you what; I'll even walk you back. Right to the door."

"Oh you're such a gentleman Mr Pink, what ever would I do without you?" she smiled, but he was looking at her quite seriously after her remark. This was slightly terrifying, they both stopped. Danny was looking her right in the eyes, there was a small smile but she couldn't really tell what was meant from it, until he spoke.

"I don't think I want to find out…" Clara didn't move. She couldn't, her brain was still processing the last 30 seconds. She'd known Danny for 24 hours and it had completely changed her life, for the better obviously, but this was all new to her. Danny started to hesitantly move closer, and she let him, although she wasn't 100% sure why she was letting him, whether it was for the right reasons.

She definitely felt the same way, of course she did. She'd known almost from the moment they met that she wanted to be more than friends, but she hadn't really expected everything to move so quickly. Were you supposed to think so much over a kiss you wanted to happen?

Shit.

This was about to happen. Clara couldn't. She couldn't do it.

And she pulled away.

How was she supposed to explain herself? "I… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." And she ran off.

"Clara?!"

She heard a confused call in the background, it kept repeating itself but she couldn't turn back. Home wasn't an option right now, he would be there too and she couldn't face it right now. Clara found herself walking with no overall destination, with tears running down her face and her brain going crazy with all kinds of thoughts.

This wasn't the person she wanted to be, why had she pulled away from something she _wanted _to happen? What was wrong with her?! How would Danny ever forgive her for this? What sort of person did this actually make her? Why was she running away? Why did she always take the easy way out? This was stupid, really stupid.

**I'm sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aye we're still on the Pinkwald trail! **

**Chapter 7**

2 hours later, more or less, Clara was sat in the local park on a bench, where she had been for around an hour now. She'd walked around for so long she wasn't really sure how to get back and she was too confused to work things out. To top it all off, her phone had died so she couldn't use that as any kind of assistance.

It had got chilly by now, and she hadn't really prepared for any of this. For the first time since her Mum died she felt utterly alone in her feelings, completely unable to work out what to do

Mum would've known.

She'd gone past the stage of tears, now she was just sat on a bench, knees to her chest, thinking through her thoughts, which seemed to number quite a few it appeared. Tiredness was a factor here, she knew that, but Clara still couldn't determine exactly why she had reacted the way that she did.

"Clara?" For a moment her heart was hopeful, but her mind soon realised it wasn't Danny. She didn't respond. "What're you doing out here? You look frozen!" It was Tom walking towards her. "I thought I recognised you when I got out the car," looking up she noticed his car outside a house just outside the park, presumably he lived there. There was a girl stood beside it who looked familiar, but she wasn't really in the mood for processing that right now. "Is everything okay?" There was no getting out of this. Managing to wipe her eyes on her sleeve, she looked up at him and tried to put on the most convincing voice she could.

"Yeah, absolutely fine. Most definitely. Just fancied a late night walk really, I do things like that." She'd thought up better lies in her time.

"I'm sure Davina mentioned you lived in the new flats in Crescent place, that's about 2 miles from here. Pretty long walk at this time of night?" Damn this guy asked far too many questions.

"Like I said, I do things like that." Except she was shivering now, and there was no way of hiding it. Tom didn't argue, just offered a hand.

"Let's get you inside." No questions now. And she was grateful, it was very cold and she was very tired and really, truly had no real idea where she was. "I'll make you a hot drink and then we'll work out a plan of action. The new guy lives in your flats too right? Danny? Do you have any way of contacting him?"

"No!" Clara answered, much quicker than she really should have. "No, sorry I don't…" Now Tom was looking suspicious, damn. It was also a total lie as they'd exchanged numbers the night before, but Danny coming right now was just not what she wanted or needed. No that was a lie too, she needed him.

"Alright, new plan. I'll give Davina a call and see if you can go round hers? I'm not trying to palm you off, just we've not really spoken much and well… I think you need someone you know a little better." Clara just nodded. She'd not known anyone here for more than 24 hours really, but Tom was right. She'd clicked with Davina, but she did have problems of her own.

As they reached his house it dawned on Clara where she knew the girl from. By the time they got there, she'd gone upstairs, but Tom confirmed her thoughts. "Don't worry, Chlo and Mika won't say a word. They've got used to various teacher dramas occurring in this house over the years." Again she just nodded, but she was somewhat confused over their presence here.

"I'm so sorry about all this." Clara spoke up finally; she'd managed to recover enough to give a slightly more natural sounding voice, much better than her last attempt anyway. "I can't believe I've made a fool of myself already."

"We've all been there, trust me. You'll hear all sorts of stories about all sorts of teachers eventually, and most of them are probably true as well. Being a newbie is hard, and we've all been there too." She wasn't going to deny his theory this was school related. It was much easier to let him believe that.

She'd been seated in the kitchen by now, and the kettle was boiled. Once a mug of tea was in her hands, Tom excused himself to make the phone call. Clara was warming up now, but it wasn't really helping her come to terms with what had happened so much as just making her feel guiltier about what she'd done.

"You're crying…" Clara knew that voice. She quickly wiped her face.

"Ten out of ten for observation, but don't think that'll make your history mark any better." She was getting better at the fake smiling thing; at least she hoped she was. Chlo was still looking concerned though. "I just made a silly mistake. Don't worry about it. Instead, you should explain all this to me."

Chlo sat down at the table opposite her. "It's kind of a long story. Tom moved in with us when he was going out with our Mum, but she died last year and so Tom stayed. He's a great sort of Step-Dad." Clara was silent for a moment, that wasn't entirely what she was expecting to be honest.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. Trust me you definitely don't need to worry about me." That put things in to perspective. "I… need to do something. Thanks Chlo, really, thank you. Oh, and if you breathe a word your life will be hell of course." Clara smiled, this time it was genuine. Chlo chuckled back at her as she left the room.

Tom was still on the phone, no surprise, but he held it down when Clara came in. "I'm so sorry. Look I'm good now, honestly. I've realised what I need to do… but could I be really cheeky and ask for a lift home?"

"Of course, as long as you're alright to go home?" Clara nodded and went out to wait by the door whilst he said goodbye to Davina.

Tom dropped her off at the entrance to the flats. She thanked him, making a mental note to pick up something to say thank you and sorry. Clara paused briefly, before walking up the stairs to her floor determined to sort this out. When she reached the floor she turned to face Danny's door, suddenly becoming a little nervous about this, but she wasn't going to back out now – she knocked.

The door opened slowly, and then fully when Danny had seen who was there. There was silence between them for what felt like an age, but eventually they spoke. Together.

"Hi… oh sorry…" they both laughed gently, slightly nervously. Clara spoke up.

"I'm sorry. I really am I just got nervous I didn't know what to do. I'm not really used to all this…" Danny was looking at her strangely, looking her over.

"You're okay right? You've been gone for hours. I tried your phone a couple of times but it went straight to voicemail…" Clara nodded. She was fine, more than fine, and she wasn't going to let this one go again.

"Damn it Danny why was I stupid enough to walk away?" She took his hand and moved in, not pausing for anything. It was short, sweet and perfect. When they pulled away they were both smiling, more than they had all night. "I'm never going to run away again, promise."

**I'll be honest, I wasn't going to let this chapter turn out the way it has but after Saturday's episode I just couldn't keep them apart… anyway, the attention will be shifting a little in the next few chapters… but don't worry, Pinkwald will be firmly in place. (The whole story is from Clara's POV it would be hard not to if we're honest…). **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so this one is still mostly Danny/Clara… but plans are occurring ;) **

**Chapter 8**

The rest of the evening was spent on Danny's sofa, again. They just chatted about things, pointless things really. Only after a while did Danny ask the question Clara had been expecting all evening.

"So where did you go…?"

"To be honest I'm still not sure. I walked around for a while and ended up sat in a park for quite a while. And then it turned out I was sat just down from Tom's house and he spotted me so I ended up there." Clara made another mental note to make sure she found out where she actually had ended up.

"You must have been cold… I should thank Tom for finding you really." Clara shook her head, she had a better idea.

"I think we can do better than thanking him. You realise him and Davina are on the wrong side of a relationship right now? Well, I've got to know her quite well in the last 48 hours and she clearly wants things to happen, but she said there were complications and it couldn't happen. I think I've worked out what's stopping her… and I think we should sort it out. Not the problem, that would be a little mean, but I think we should make them realise what's going on." Danny was looking at her a little shocked. "Sorry, I get carried away with things. But really I think it needs sorting."

"No no I'm in it sounds good to me. I just have one question, is it always going to be like this?"

"I expect so yep. Sorry, I know I'm a pain sometimes. My mouth has a mind of its own, so does my brain, sometimes they decide to work together without letting me know." Danny was laughing at her now. She hadn't scared him too much yet then, that was a good start.

"Good. I can definitely get used to this."

The next morning Clara woke up to an unfamiliar alarm, before realising she was on a sofa that wasn't hers. She must have fallen asleep on Danny; maybe literally, she wasn't entirely sure…

"Morning sleepy head." Danny appeared in front of her with tea. This guy certainly knew how to keep a girl sweet in the morning. "I did consider carrying you over to yours but I decided it was more complex than it was worth. Plus I do pride myself on having an incredibly comfortable sofa – the one thing I wasn't leaving behind!" Clara sat up, taking the tea from him and smiled.

"Thanks. I didn't wake up so it must have been a good sleep. I apologise for how I must look right now though…" After sipping her tea, she ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to make it look respectable. "I should probably go and get ready. A change of clothes would be a good start, people will talk." She winked at him, gave him a quick kiss and headed for the door. "I'll bring the mug back!" Clara called, smiling widely. She was happy.

She opened the door and walked straight in to the TARDIS, somehow managing to avoid spilling tea everywhere (thank goodness). The door immediately opened.

"Oh! Didn't realise I'd got quite so close to the door actually. Nice timing though, only just arrived. Wait no, that's not right, it's morning. Why are you coming in?" Frankly she was too happy to get angry, but she certainly wasn't pleased.

"That is really none of your business. And I need to get ready for my real life job right now so it would be great if you could move your big blue box out of my hallway?"

"Clara Clara Clara… why are you smiling? You're annoyed but you're smiling. Why can humans never get it right?" Annoyance was beginning to turn to impatience.

"Still none of your business. Now box. Move!"

"Oh yes, right. Let's go. I have something you really need to see…"

"No Doctor. You get in the box, you go. Come back another time. Right now, I'm busy." There was a knock at the door. Impatience turned to panicked, this time it was on her face.

"Clara? You left your bag I thought you might need it… someone in there? Everything alright?" _Oh Danny why are you so nice?_ _Why couldn't you be stereotypical and worry about yourself first?_ The Doctor opened his mouth, but Clara slapped a hand across it and whispered to him.

"You say anything right now and I swear you'll regret it. Just please get in the TARDIS and let me deal with this." He went to protest but she simply pointed at the door, eventually he went in as requested. Clara straightened herself out and turned back round to her door, opening it and making a smooth exit out so the door was not open enough to reveal anything. "Sorry, sorry it's a bit of a mess in there… thanks. You know I could've just come and got it…"

"To be honest it was a little bit of an excuse. But I did genuinely think you might have needed it. You ladies keep all sorts in your bags it's all a mystery to me." Clara took the bag from him.

"Nah I had my keys in my pocket still, so only really my phone. I'd really better go change, I'll knock when I'm ready to leave and give you a lift?" They both smiled, another quick kiss and then returned to their respective flats. Thank goodness he didn't push the second person question again.

Clara breathed a sigh of relief as she shut the door behind her, and was even happier to see the TARDIS had disappeared for now. Hopefully the Doctor wasn't too upset, she just didn't need that right at this moment. She had more pressing things like a relationship, work, and two people to set up.

Once at work they both agreed to be professional. Well, at least as far as their own relationship was concerned anyway. Outside of that, they had other plans.

"You're looking incredibly happy today considering what I was hearing last night. Fancy sharing?" Davina sat down beside Clara. It was break time now and she'd spent the morning with a fabulously knowledgeable year 13 group. Times like this she really loved her job.

"Well, things got sorted…" she glanced over to Danny who was doing his bit, "things are good, really good. And I had a great class this morning too all in all a pretty good start to the day. How're you doing?" Another glance over, this time aiming her look at Tom.

"Same as always, things are fine." Clara nodded unconvincingly, but purposely so.

"Fine is code speak for not fine at all, I know that all too well. So I propose this: lunch at the pub?" Davina smiled and nodded, she nodded a lot actually, in general.

"Sounds good to me," the bell rang at that point, "better go. Grantly next, I'll be shot if I'm late!" Clara chuckled and wished her luck. She stood up and grabbed her books, going discreetly via Danny before she left.

"It's on." Danny winked and smiled before walking out. Excellent, the plan was in motion.

**This storyline excites me greatly! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Plan is go. **

**Chapter 9**

As they had arranged, Clara arrived first with Davina. She purposely found them a table for four, claiming she preferred the space. They sat down and looked at the menus.

"Sorry you'll have to excuse me, I've not actually made it to the loos all day..." Clara stood up; it was actually true now she thought about it, "won't be long!" At this point she made for the loos.

Sure enough, as she walked round the corner she saw Tom walk in. The pub was the perfect layout for her plan; she'd noted where everything was when they were there on her first night, purely out of habit. She walked over to him, looking surprised to see him.

"Tom! I've been trying to find you, you were busy at break. Just need to give you this it was handed to me earlier." She dug around in her bag to find the envelope she purposely put further down for authenticity. It contained an explanation on both how and why they were here. Clara had concluded after much thought that Tom was not aware of Davina's thoughts, but he needed to know if they were to have any chance. Handing it to him, Clara smiled and carried on with the rushed look she was going for. "I'd better go, see you later."

At this point she left the pub, meeting Danny at their arranged spot just outside on the bench area. "So what excuse did you give him then? I'm intrigued."

"Oh the standard 'I left my wallet in the classroom' routine. It's handy having a pub round the corner. How were you getting him to open the letter anyway?"

"I went for big red letters saying IMPORTANT on the front. I didn't do A level art for nothing you know?" She grinned and they sat down outside. "We'll give them 10 minutes and see if they walk out looking angry or not."

"So how was your morning anyway? Year 13 treat you well? You looked a little nervous earlier." Danny had tentatively taken her hand where they were sat, Clara smiled up at him.

"They were much better than I thought actually. I guess by year 13 they all want to be there so they're easier to control, and they were all very knowledgeable about the subject so we had some great discussions. How were your year 7s? Scared stiff of you?" She grinned cheekily.

"Well they didn't say top much. Apart from one... she's in your tutor actually I had a quick look..."

"Melody?" He nodded. "Yeah she ran out on me on day 1..." she smiled at the thought now, it had reached the stage where she felt comfortable doing so. Danny squeezed her hand and nodded over to the door. Tom and Davina were walking out looking thankfully quite happy, but in a serious sort of manner. They didn't even notice Danny and Clara sat out there which was probably a good thing. They walked off in the other direction from the school.

"Mission accomplished?" Danny asked.

"Only time will tell... Davina's in my next lesson. Anyway, I'm hungry. Shall we go back inside?" Danny nodded and they stood up, dropping hands in case of any passing company and went inside.

Lunch was over far too quickly. Clara was soon beginning to realise that Danny was making her feel 18 once again, and she had to learn to revert back to 28 very quickly. They parted ways at the school gate and Clara made her way to her room where her next lesson was already set up and ready to go, as was her TA.

"Well hey there you're keen!" Clara grinned a knowing grin, sitting against the edge of her desk. "I'm trying to read your expression right now and I have to say it's not an easy one..." Davina walked in to the room properly, having been previously stood outside the door. She made sure it was shut behind her.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were nosey were you?" She didn't seem to be annoyed, but it was still very difficult to tell.

"No... No I wasn't. It's just a thing that I do. I've learnt to be quite observant, and to meddle in things. You can blame other people for that." Well one person really, a strange man with a blue box. Of course she'd always been inquisitive but it had developed somewhat since she had started travelling with him.

"Well I suppose in this case it was a good thing, so I'll have to thank them instead. Tom and I had a good chat about everything and we're going to give it a go. There may have also been contact..." Davina smiled, licking her lips almost unconsciously and Clara grinned back. "That doesn't mean I'm not a little annoyed though. I'll get you back some day."

"I don't doubt it, but you can't be doing the same thing back that's already dealt with... actually I have Chlo to thank for that one, not that she knows what she did but all the same she made me realise what an idiot I was being." Clara yawned, it hadn't really dawned on her until now that she didn't make it to sleep until around half 2 this morning once they'd finished chatting

"Well well were you busy then?" It took a moment for Clara to realise what she was going on about.

"No! No not like that. I didn't get back till gone midnight anyway and then we were just up chatting. And plotting of course." Clara could feel herself going somewhat red at the mention of it. By now her class had started to line up outside so she went and opened the door for them, looking back at Davina and rolling her eyes.

It was year 7 time - the first lesson she had with this class, and she knew who was going to be there. As Melody walked in she couldn't help but feel a little hesitant, she'd not been too bad in tutor but the stories she'd had from other teachers already weren't too promising. Sure enough, Amelia and her sat next to each other and for the moment there wasn't much she could really do about it.

"Alright settle down! Come on now let's get started. You've all got books in front of you so make sure you write your name and class on, that's on the board. Once you're done put your pen down on the desk so I know you've finished." Turning around, Clara started to write information on the board for the next section of the lesson. As she was reaching the end of her list, she heard some sort of movement happening behind her so she turned around.

Big mistake. Melody was there, moving her chair for some reason, but she didn't really get a chance to think about that. The chair hit her, and despite her best efforts to stay upright, she felt herself fall down almost in slow motion, and then everything went black.

**Oopsie oops oops oops. **

**Oops.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Idk if this chapter drifts a bit towards the end but I was trying to find the balance between putting the information needed in and not making it pointless… I hope I managed that. **

**Chapter 10**

When she came round the room had been emptied. The blinds had beeb shut as well, nosey pupils were clearly a problem. Clara could hear someone shouting, but she wasn't sure if it was at her or outside the room. Everything was still quite blurry at the moment, she wasn't entirely sure what had actually happened between turning round and waking up. She was now beginning to reach the embarrassment stage when she noticed everyone around her. They were slightly blurry but she could definitely make out Rachel and Davina knelt beside her from the hair colour. The taller one stood behind was probably Eddie. The shouting voice was becoming clearer now and more recognisable, definitely Danny. No no please say he hadn't seen her... he had non contact time so he must have been in the staffroom when it happened. This was not happening.  
"Clara? Welcome back nice and still for the moment. The ambulance is on the way they won't be long."  
"No no not hospital I'm fine honestly..." she mumbled, she really didn't want to go. Clara looked around properly to try and assess if she could get up, but the moment she started to attempt it Rachel was back again.  
"Don't you dare. I'll pull rank!" Clara sighed, before realising that hurt and giving up.

Soon enough the paramedics arrived and took over on either side of her. They strapped up her neck and put her on a spinal board, asking her questions all the while. Clara hated not having control over herself this was driving her mad already, she wasn't worried about what was wrong just that she could get sorted quickly and get back to normal.

"Is there anyone we can call for you?" Rachel asked when the paramedics placed her on the trolley.

"No. No it's fine... I'm sorry about this." Clara was silently dreading leaving the room. There was no noise anymore so hopefully that meant everyone had been moved away.

"Don't be silly, we already know it wasn't an accident. We'll deal with it. I'll check in on you once I've dealt with things here." Clara smiled weakly to say thank you and the paramedics headed out. When they reached the ambulance they put the trolley in and pulled the door shut. No Danny. Good.

-  
It all went crazy when they arrived at the hospital. There were nurses and doctors everywhere; it all seemed very over the top. She'd only fallen over hadn't she? It was only when the paramedic started listing off all her details she found out what had happened. Apparently she hit her head on the desk on the way down - that explained the headache that was coming on. She'd been unconscious for 7 minutes according to Davina - good to know. After the initial rush the staff whittled down to one doctor examining her and a nurse who was sticking needles in various veins.

"There's someone waiting to see you outside." The nurse said when the doctor had finished hitting various joints with a stick. She continued when Clara looker confused. "Said he's your neighbour? Thought you did this at work didn't you? Do you want to see him?" Oh, Danny.

"Yeah... he works at the school too..." Clara sighed, she really didn't want him to see her like this but she also could so with a friendly face right now. "It's fine he can come in." The nurse nodded and finished whatever it was she was doing before going to get him.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" He rushed in and took her hand, before letting go again. "Sorry..." Clara reached out to take it again.

"No. Please, I don't care about that right now. I don't care if anyone says anything or thinks we're moving too fast, right now I just need you." She flinched as a sharp pain ran across her head and she squeezed Danny's hand quite hard. "Damn is this what a hangover feels like?" Danny didn't really laugh, he was looking at her quite concerned. She didn't have time to reply before two porters walked in to the room. The doctor walked back over to the bed having been staring at various notes for the last few minutes.

"These two lovely gents are going to take you for a scan now, we need to make sure the bang to your head hasn't caused any harm and that there's no damage to your neck or spine, so you'll be in there for a little while I'm afraid." Well that sounded like great fun. Danny looked even more scared for her now; she couldn't believe what had happened in the last 2 days.

"Go find coffee or something. I'll be fine; honestly, it's just a scan you know not a major operation. I'll be back in a while okay?" Danny nodded and kissed her head, however awful she felt right now this was the sort of thing she'd always wanted. She was wheeled away and taken in to the scanner.

A truly unreal amount of time later and Clara was back in the room she'd started out in, and her visitors had grown in number. Once the nurse had taken her blood pressure and temperature, she left them to it.

"Well this is fun isn't it?" Clara spoke first, honestly everyone looked glummer than she felt. "Will one of you lot _please_ crack a smile? Seriously, I just fell over!" A failed attempt to hide another sharp pain in her head followed and Rachel, Davina and Danny all rushed over, leaving Tom and Eddie (who to be fair had probably been somewhat dragged along by their respective 'partners') stood back, still looking concerned. "I'm not an invalid, please." She felt awful, but she also didn't like the atmosphere in here much, especially with Danny going back in to friend zone.

"Clara it looked awful when you fell we're just concerned that's all." Davina spoke up, Clara suddenly felt really sorry for her as she realised she had seen everything. To be honest she wasn't used to all this fuss, it'd generally been her for herself where real life was happening, she didn't know how to react.

"I know. And I'm sorry this happened, apparently I make enemies fast, but thankfully friends even faster." Before anyone could reply, the doctor reappeared in the room looking remarkably happier than anybody else.

"Good news is the scan was clear. You can officially be removed from that collar and sat up. Nothing showed up with your head either so we just need to give you the once over and you should be able to go, that is, as long as there's someone who can stay with you? Head injuries need a lot of TLC and waking up every 2 hours." Clara let them remove the collar and flexed her neck - that felt good. The bed was moved so she was sat up – also a relief! The doctor went through another set of tests with her, making sure she could walk okay. She'd managed to crack a rib or two on her way down which was making breathing amusing, but otherwise everything was clear.

"Can I go now then?" Clara looked hopeful, now she was sat up it weirdly felt more hospital like and old memories were resurfacing.

"Yes, as long as we're sure you're going with someone. I'm just going to go and collect some medication for you and then you can go." Once she was gone, Rachel spoke up.

"By process of elimination I think Danny wins the privilege here, and knowing the protocol as I do, I don't want to see either of you in before next week. I don't want Clara out of your sight for one minute, I really don't need the paperwork if anything were to happen you know?" At last, a smile!

"Fine by me, as long as I get out of here. You guys don't need to stay now, thank you for coming, really." Clara smiled weakly at them, just anxious to leave now.

"She really does just want to avoid the paperwork you know?" Eddie spoke for the first time since being here.

"I'm sure you two probably need to sleep off last night still anyway." Clara took her chance; she could always blame the head injury. Rachel looked at her, slightly confused and slightly warning her off saying anything else. Still, it was worth it to see the look on their faces. They left soon after that.

DDanny went out to arrange travel after they left, leaving Davina and Tom left in the room.

"So... Nice lunch?" Clara aimed the question at Tom, it was a good distraction even if she was still feeling the anxiety.

"Honestly, you've been here 3 days and you've been in my house and my relationship. Luckily for you, I'm grateful for both. And you've provided yourself with good sympathy to get away with certain things." Tom smiled, they all knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah I like to stick my nose in... It's a problem. Don't worry, I'll keep out unless one of you screws up." Another flash of pain went across her head. "Damn this is going to hurt for a while."

"Yeah well think of all the sympathy you're going to get from your 'kind neighbour' out there." Davina spoke up and looked at Clara knowingly. "You two are very sweet you know? You should go public. The cute newbies getting together, that's a great staffroom story!"

"So we can take the attention of you? No way. No but seriously I don't want to go there yet, we've only known each other a few days and yeah it's moving quickly and things but I still don't want people to be questioning every aspect of my life more than they already are." Davina nodded and smiled. "You two should head off anyway. I'll be out of here before long and I'm sure you have better things to do." They said their goodbyes and headed out. Clara hadn't really thought about ending up on her own in the room. The silence was deafening for her, stupid damn hospitals. Her mind was filling up with all sorts of memories and thoughts. She'd avoided them since the day her Mum died, and now she was alone it was bothering her a little.

"You alright?" The doctor had returned with painkillers for her to take home and what looked like some thrilling bedtime reading. Clara noticed her heart rate had increased somewhat on the monitor.

"Fine yeah... Fine. Just anxious to get out as I'm sure you'll appreciate." The doctor nodded and finally gave her permission to leave once Danny was back in the room.

Thank goodness.

**Yo yo yo there you go. She's okay…ish.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mooooving on**

**Chapter 11**

Despite her best efforts the rest of the evening was spent dozing on and off. She had a small amount of dinner but she didn't have the greatest of appetites at the moment. Thankfully the evening was made much better by spending most of it with her head on Danny's lap. Normally Clara hated not being independent, but it sure made it better to have a gorgeous guy doing everything for you. She finally found herself awake again around 11 that evening. Noticing Danny must have gone to the loo or something, she sat herself up and made a break for her marking. Pulling the bag over she was glad it had all been in there, at least she could do something useful while she was stuck home.

"No you don't!* Danny appeared from behind and pulled the pen from her hand. Clara and tried to reach out for it but he wasn't giving up that easily.

"Oh come ooon I'm bored!" Clara whined, half jokily. "Please?" Go for the cute face attempt. When that didn't work she slumped back down on the sofa. "Spoilsport."

"Cute or moody I'm not going to give in, you need to rest and it's getting late. Do you need anything before bed?"

"Yes. My pen." Worth a shot right? Sadly it wasn't effective. "Fine fine bed it is then." Clara let him help her up and to the room; the pain from her ribs was making movement difficult. "I can change myself..." They might be moving fast, but not _that _fast. Danny nodded and sat her on the bed. He'd got everything ready and once she'd told him where to look, he retrieved her PJs too. Once he'd left the room she struggled to change herself, pushing through the pain to get it done. Eventually she called Danny back as he requested. 5 minutes later she was lying down, huddled up to him. "As lovely as this is, you need to sleep as well..." Clara spoke up, not looking up as she was currently playing with his fingers.

"I'm fine, I need to make sure you're not going to die on me in the middle of the night."

"Well if you're asleep on the sofa I won't die _on _you..." Okay, so Danny didn't find that funny. "Relax Danny, I'm fine. You only need to wake me every 2 hours that's 2 hours of sleep."

"I'd still rather stay in here. I'll sit on the chair if you'd rather..." Oh no definitely not rather, he was warm and quite comfy.

"No, no stay then. Just please promise me you'll sleep?" Danny nodded and set an alarm on his phone.

"See you in 2 hours beautiful." He kissed her gently on the head and shuffled down the bed and soon enough she was asleep.

Four lots of two hours later and Clara woke up to the alarm again. Danny didn't wake up straight away so she leant across, taking the pain and switched the alarm off, he needed the sleep. She knew he'd not slept much especially in the first half of the night especially and if wasn't fair on him to wake up now. After she'd dealt with that, she moved slowly out of the arm which had spent the night round her and stood up, making her way through to the lounge. Making herself comfortable on the sofa, Clara took the chance to have another go at the marking waiting for her. It was around 7am now; she'd normally be getting ready for work but that wasn't going to happen today.

She managed to get about half way through before there was a knock on the door. Who on earth was knocking at this time in the morning? Clara struggled up off the sofa, grasping at her chest as if it would make a difference to the pain and made her way slowly to the door. When she opened the door she nearly shut it again.

"Shouldn't you be dressed by now?" What on earth was he doing outside her flat? "Never mind, come on let's go… what? What's that look for?" Clara sighed and moved outside the flat, pulling the door too but not shutting it totally.

"Doctor! You have the worst timing!" Being angry was painful, that wasn't helpful.

"Oh! Sorry! You got company? Did I disturb something? At this time in the morning?!"

"No! Well yes, but not like that! For someone usually so observant you're really failing today." A short pause followed while he walked around her, looking up and down. "I've got two broken ribs and one hell of a headache I really don't feel like time travel right now."

"Clara?!" Danny. She could hear him walking down the hall.

"Right, just, please go, please. I'm sorry, I do want to come I just really can't until I can at least walk. I'm sorry." Clara quickly moved back inside and shut the door, leaning against it trying not to fall down; her breathing had gone a little fast and her head was pounding like crazy.

"What on earth are you doing? How did you even make it down here?" Danny put an arm round her to support her back in to the lounge.

"Slowly?" Clara answered, and noticed Danny trying not to grin at that. "Hey you finally took a joke!" Danny put her down on the sofa gently, sitting next to her. "Hey, I'm fine. I'm sorry I disturbed you, just a friend at the door being a pain but that's okay, he always is. Now stop panicking will you?" That seemed to work to some extent. "Now can I get some tea over here? You've been up for two minutes and the kettle has not yet boiled - some carer you are."

10 minutes later and she had tea and toast in front of her. Grasping the mug she sipped at the tea and took her medication while Danny went and showered. She found herself daydreaming after a while, staring out of the window and thinking about Danny and how she was going to control her life now. If things with Danny were going to be serious, which they clearly were, then he would have to find out about her double life eventually. She couldn't lie to him or hide it from him forever, but Clara simply didn't know how he would take it. Now probably wasn't the time to be worrying about it, but she'd had two close calls in two days and that was scary.

"You haven't eaten?" Danny was back. Either he'd been very quick or she'd been daydreaming for longer than she thought. Clara looked down at the toast on the table in front of her, to be honest she'd totally forgotten about it and her appetite wasn't really there still.

"Neither have you, and you're probably hungry. Go ahead, I'm happy with tea." He gave her another look, but didn't argue and sat down beside her; she leant over and put her head on his shoulder. "You're really comfortable you know? I haven't slept that well in a while, even with the constant wake ups." Danny kissed her head and started on the toast.

"You look very cute when you sleep, I like watching you. I mean, in a not creepy way of course. Like I don't like watching… I mean…" Clara started giggling at him, at least until it started hurting.

"I know what you mean. I couldn't ask for anyone better to be here right now I'm very grateful, thank you."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now. I care about you too much, I love you." Silence. Big silence. Neither of them were expecting that to come out of Danny's mouth. After about a minute Danny went to stand up.

"No. Stay." Clara whispered and then spoke up. "I love you too…"

**Yeah so that happened.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I realise this is about 80% pinkwald and for that I have no apologies ;) There are more plans though I assure you. And the Doctor is going to make a big impact soon. **

**Chapter 12  
**  
The weekend came. 2 days down the line and it was finally Saturday and she could finally feel like she wasn't doing nothing for no reason. The last 2 days hadn't been totally dull, they'd basically been spent talking, talking a lot. Danny and Clara had taken the time to get to know each other so they did that, except Clara was all too aware Danny hadn't actually told her what his last job was but he'd tell her in time, like she'd reveal her big secret eventually. Even 2 days worth of talking couldn't begin to cover that. However she did now know they both liked the same kind of music, and that it really annoys Danny if you change a TV program half way through (which she had already used at least twice). And now she was lying in bed at 8am on a Saturday morning enjoying the comfort of his arms. They'd spent every night in this position, only now Danny didn't need to be waking her up every 2 hours so it really was just for the sake of it. Danny was still asleep right now, which he fully deserved given he'd done basically everything for the both of them since they'd been back from the hospital. Clara was finally going to be back to work on Monday - her headache had faded to a dull ache and she could now walk around, albeit not too quickly, without being in pain. Therefore she had decided she couldn't get away with being waited on hand and foot anymore and needed to make up for everything that had been done for her.  
At around half 8 she creeped out of bed, grabbing her dressing gown on the way through and made her way to the kitchen. Looking through the fridge and the cupboards she found the makings of a cooked breakfast and started to cook everything up, trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake Danny up. Personally she wasn't all that hungry so she didn't cook too much for herself, but he deserved a treat.  
Half an hour later and she'd managed to plate everything up and get it on the tray. She hadn't actually considered how she was going to carry it through to the bedroom but that would only be a temporary pain. Eventually Clara managed to organise herself enough to carry everything through.  
"Oi sleeping beauty, breakfast is served." Danny looked up almost reluctantly at first, but Clara could tell the moment it actually registered on his face what was going on. "Before you tell me off, I don't care I haven't cooked in 3 days and I miss it. And if I'm back to work in 2 days I need to at least be able to cook for myself."  
"I was just going to take the tray from you because that looks heavy..." Danny reached up and took it from her.  
"Oh. Sorry. I did warn you about my mouth so you can't say you weren't prepared." When she was sure he had the tray, Clara walked back round the bed and climbed on what had become her side of the bed.  
"I sure could get used to this..."  
"What, my big mouth?" Clara grinned, taking her plate off the tray.  
"No, not having to make my own breakfast, especially one as nice as this. Thank you." Danny smiled and gave her a quick kiss before tucking in. "Still not hungry?" He looked over and nodded at Clara's plate.  
"Nah. I'll survive don't worry, I normally eat enough to feed an army so I'm sure I have storage."  
"I'd never have known. " Danny smiled and they both continued eating.

An hour or so later and Clara was contemplating moving. The sort of lie in had been good but it was now 10am and that was late for her. Danny had popped back over to his to find clothes and the shower so she had about an hour to kill (for someone with little hair he took a long time in the shower. As she started to work on getting up, an unexpected knock was heard. There was no way she had time to pull some proper clothes on so answering the door in her dressing gown it was! Eventually she made it down the hall to find Rachel on the other side of the door.

"Home visit from the boss, I must be seriously ill or something. Especially considering the look you're currently giving me…" Clara moved out of the way for Rachel to come inside the flat. "Actually who let you in the building?"

"Someone was leaving as I arrived... I have to say I wasn't expecting you to come to the door, where's Danny? How're you doing?" Rachel shut the door and followed her through to the lounge.

"Showering and changing. Sorry I've not really got dressed yet; things happen a lot slower at the moment. My head no longer feels like it's about to explode which is a good start. Coffee?"

"Oh no don't worry I'll make it." Clara was having none of it.

"I managed a fried breakfast this morning I can do coffee don't worry. Have a seat." She must have looked determined enough because Rachel did indeed go and sit down. "I know why you came over you know? You could have phoned to find out how I was." To be honest this was looking like a very awkward conversation, she'd certainly managed to make her mark with the head teacher here. Sure, she'd been taught to do so, but this probably wasn't what they had meant.

"What you said before we left on Wednesday…" Rachel looked incredibly nervous it was almost sweet.

"Hoping I was under the influence of pain? No. Danny and I were in the pub on Tuesday night, but don't fear, I have no intention of saying anything to anyone. Although under the influence of pain I realise I may have slightly hinted to Tom and Davina… but they didn't ask for any more information. So I believe you're safe. I also believe you and Eddie are great so don't let me stop you." Clara took the coffee over and sat down slowly. No sooner had she sat down she heard the door opening, Danny was back.

"Right I was thinking I need to get you to eat something so where do you want to go for lunch we'll go… oh, hi Rachel. Sorry. Didn't realise you were coming?" Danny looked incredibly embarrassed, bless him.

"Don't worry, I'm just going. Things to do, places to be, people to see…" Rachel winked at Clara who grinned back.

"Go for it girl. See you Monday, where I promise to be more professional and not cause complete chaos." Rachel nodded and headed out. "So, lunch…"

**Idk how I feel about this chapter but never mind… get ready for the next chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Monday morning. It felt like far more than 5 days since she'd last been at work and she woke up more than ready to go. In fact by 7 she was ready to go, despite everything happening at half speed still. By 8.15 they were back at the school, and Clara went straight to her room. Eventually she managed to convince Danny she was fine and that he could go and get himself ready and catch up on what had happened while he wasn't there.

Only when Clara sat down and thought about the day ahead did she begin to get nervous, when she started to think about what might happen. All she knew is that Melody had been suspended, though Clara had made it clear she didn't want her to be permanently excluded they were still investigating in to why she did what she did, which was the biggest concern for her around the accident. Today though, today she had to face everyone who had seen what had happened and that really could mean anything. Today was like starting afresh, but not in a good way. She just needed today to run smoothly and then…

"Sorry, sorry. I'm a little lost… looking for the science department?" Clara looked up and saw a tall, thin man poking his head around the door, she knew that face… "Oh gosh how rude of me, I'm John Smith, new science teacher."

"Clara… Oswald. Science is back down towards the entrance, up the stairs and turn left. At least I'm pretty sure it is. Sorry, have we met before?" He definitely looked familiar, why did he look familiar?

"No, no I don't think so. Thanks see you later no doubt." That grin! He walked off, but Clara was still staring at the door where he'd been stood. This was ridiculous why would they have met before? This was going to annoy her all day.

Nevertheless, the day was about to begin so she couldn't let it take over her concentration too much. Her class were lining up outside, all looking in through the window at her. Clara pretended not to notice, sorting out the final touches and getting the register up on the computer. Pushing herself up from the chair, she walked over to the door and pulled it open, letting them in. They all walked in silently passed her, only talking again once they were sat down. The last person in was Davina.

"Guess who you're stuck with all day?" Davina said, pausing at the doorway.

"Really? All day? I would like to point out I was fine until I had you in my lesson." Clara grinned, but she was secretly quite grateful. Davina went and sat down at the back of the room.

Tutor went alright really, even if it was clear none of the kids knew what to say to her. Honestly she didn't want them to say anything about what had happened, but the general silence was abnormal. When the bell went, they all left as normal, except one. Amelia stayed behind and went up to Clara as she was leant against the desk.

"You alright Amelia?" Clara asked, she looked a little upset about something.

"Yes Miss. I just wanted to say sorry… I don't know why Mels did that she won't tell me. I'm sorry." Poor kid, she looked genuinely concerned.

"You don't need to apologise, you've not done anything. I'm fine anyway, so don't you be worrying about me. Go on, off to class." She nodded and headed off, that all went better than expected. Now, on to lessons.

Thankfully, Monday meant non-contact time quite quickly, so Clara soon found herself back in the staffroom with some marking. Danny had gone back to his class, leaving her to get on with it. It had been a generally good morning really, with the same theme of people not really knowing what to say to her.

"Hello again," John Smith was back, "tea? Love a good cup of tea I do, especially after a couple of eventful lessons."

"Tea would be great yeah… thanks." She considered herself a fairly positive person, but this guy was on a whole new level of cheery for a Monday morning.

"Good, I'll make tea. Can't be too hard…" Clara pretended she hadn't heard that, trying to read through the book in front of her, but once again focussing more on where she knew him from. "So, how come everyone's being all nice to you then, they can't all like you that much surely?" Someone was observant.

"Most of them hardly know me, I only started last week and spent half of that in bed. Managed to get knocked to the floor in the middle of a lesson, it was quite dramatic. And now I'm back, everyone's treating me like I could break at any second." Clara rolled her eyes, quite fed up with it really.

"Well, that's quite unlikely to be honest. Although, I have seen a human break in to pieces… no I should probably stop there. Ignore me. That never happened." That triggered something. He referred to 'a human', that could only mean one thing, surely not?

Now she knew where that face was from. She'd seen that face before. The memories were faded, but they were there and she knew – this was the Doctor. The Doctor before she really knew him, when she was simply there, when she saw him from afar or helped from a distance, in memories of a different life that she barely thought of anymore because it was locked away somewhere deep in her mind. What was she meant to do now? She couldn't tell him she knew, that just couldn't happen, could it? Only one person would know, but she couldn't tell him either. In fact the most important thing right now was to keep them apart at all costs. Oh, and without anyone finding out about either of them.

Time travel, can't live with it, can't live without it…

**Oh. Hello…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The rest of the day went by in so somewhat of a daze, Clara want even bothered by the sympathetic looks and lack of conversation anymore, partly because she was the one not talking to people now. Now the day was over, but Danny had some kind if maths thing to run after school so she had to kill an hour before they went home. There was always marking to do, sure, but she just couldn't concentrate so instead she decided to explore the rest of the school. Walking round slowly had its advantages; she was beginning to work out what was where.

Eventually she reached the science department and something caught her eye. The store room door was slightly ajar in one of the rooms; there was nothing abnormal about that. But then she caught a flash of blue and that made her stop. Everyone else would just walk by, there was nothing to see, unless you knee what you were looking for. But she shouldn't be there, she shouldn't go in... who was she kidding?

Clara walked in and through the classroom to the store cupboard, pulling the door open slightly, she was right. She paused for a moment before slowly pushing the door open.

"Who goes there?!" John... Doctor... whoever he was turned around quickly, wielding a banana. She'd be surprised, but Clara has seen weirder if she was honest. Looking around, this TARDIS was different, sort of Gothic? Definitely darker. She didn't like it. "Ah, Clara... I'd like to say there's a simple explanation but to be honest you've just walked in to a blue box inside a store cupboard and found me with a banana..."

"Not to mention the huge control room you're standing in, which, by the way, has looked better. Or will look better, I'm still working this out bear with me." She walked inside now, studying the console as she walked around. Who cares about the laws of time, this was fun.

"You don't look surprised... why don't you look surprised? Everyone looks surprised. You didn't even say the thing!" Clara rolled her eyes, why were they all so obsessed by the thing? "Who are you?" He pulled the sonic out.

"Oh please don't, why does everything always come down to that screwdriver?" Yes I'm human, no you haven't met me. Well, not really. No I'm not surprised, yes I've been in a TARDIS before... anything I've missed?" Typically he looked offended at her for telling him off about the sonic, some things don't change.

"Yes, how?!"

"I'm afraid that's something for me to know, and you not to think about. So, Doctor, what are you doing here anyway?" He looked very uncomfortable with the way she knew so much. She stopped at the screen, pulling it round out of his sight and checking where in his time steam she was, turning it off before he has a chance to look round.

"I really don't know if I should trust you..." Moving on from uncomfortable he became the powerful, dominant character she knew well, although different from the rest in his own way he still had that sense about him that scared silly armies in to leaving well alone. "You could be anybody with all this information."

"Who exactly do you think I'm going to be? I'm not exactly a dalek…" Actually that wasn't _totally _true, if she was being honest, but let's not complicate things.

"You're strange aren't you Clara Oswald, very strange indeed. You don't give much away either, just strolling on in like you've been here hundreds of times and yet you won't tell me who you are."

Clara just gave him a look in response to that. His suit was interesting with the added long coat, it sort of wafted as he walked around, still pressing buttons as if he was doing something, measuring something… she stood up from the perch she'd taken, maybe a little too fast, and walked around, but he was quicker than her. Broken ribs were a real burden.

"Who's the bird?" A strong American accent came from behind her. "Don't tell me we're stuck in wherever we are so you can find a new pretty friend because I didn't sign up for that." Clara turned around, what was it with men in strange outfits in here? "Although…"

"Don't!" The Doctor looked at him and the American gave a look of innocence back at him. "You know that's not why we're here, and I have no idea who she is. Well, except a history teacher called Clara."

"Pretty name for a pretty girl. Jack, Captain Jack." The American – Jack – held out a hand, but he was given another look, and put it back down. This really was getting more and more confusing by the minute.

"Hi, me again. So why are you actually here? And why isn't the American pretending to be a teacher? In fact why go to the trouble of getting yourself a job - that's not like you. Something must be going on; something that's intriguing you… what is it?" Jack looked between her and the Doctor, he seemed incredibly confused!

"I am a physics teacher!" He looked almost offended, quite convincing for someone that was lying.

"You are a Time Lord." That stopped him in his tracks. "Oh now you're listening… even if I wasn't in the know I think it would be hard to believe you were a physics teacher stood in here don't you?" He was genuinely silenced, no response what so ever! The Doctor was stunned, this was new.

"He's convinced there's something going on around here, I can't say I'm as sure, but the readings are there I'll give him that. There's something strange, and the school seems to be the centre of the readings. Other than that, we just don't know. As for why I'm not out there, teaching simply isn't my thing – I explore the big wide world. I _was _going to stretch as far as the universe, but _someone_ fancied Manchester instead." Oh joy, real life was being interrupted then. Although there was a little bit of her, just a little bit, that was sort of excited. Clara nodded at Jack, thinking it through until she glanced at her watch.

"Damn. Real life calls… actually it called about 20 minutes ago, doesn't time pass quickly in a time machine? I guess I'll see you gents tomorrow. Keep me updated." Clara handed Jack a piece of paper with her number on it and winked at him, grinning. The Doctor was still stood in silence, it was actually quite funny, but she had to get out of there.

"Clara? Where have you been?!" Danny looked like he'd been running around, suddenly she felt awful for being so long - time had honestly just got away with her. Unfortunately in her rush to return to the classroom she had managed to make herself feel dreadful.

"I just went for a walk, lost track of time, had to rush back I did my best honest. I left my phone otherwise I'd have called. Are you alright? I'm so sorry." There was no response. "Danny?"

"Your phone. You left it?"

"Yeah, probably in my desk I'm not sure." He nodded; Clara just tried to work out what his face was saying. She didn't have to for long.

"It's in your pocket."

**DUM DUM DUUUUUUUUUUUUM oh the drama.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"_Danny, I can explain…" _

The drive home that day was silent and when they returned to the flats, Danny went in to his without saying goodbye, jogging up the stairs and leaving her standing. Clara slowly made her way up, not bothered by the pain – the tears were more personal than that.

"_Really? Why would you lie about that? Why are you acting so strange? What is going on with you?" _

That had been 3 days ago. She'd tried to talk to him since but he wasn't having any of it unless she explained herself, and she just couldn't do that at least not like this. They'd been 3 horrible days where she'd gone to work, worked, and come home – barely talking to people in between. Having had no updates from 'the other Doctor', she hadn't tried to chase anything because her mood was not there, frankly she didn't care.

"_It's complicated. I mean really, really complicated." _

8pm and she still hadn't bothered to make dinner, it had been a bit like that since Monday's incident – she'd eaten at school but not bothered too much once she'd got home. Tuesday night she tried to knock on his door, but he never even opened up. Clara couldn't understand it, it was going so well and she'd screwed it up – again.

"_What can be so complicated you can't tell me? I thought we were going somewhere but we can't go anywhere without honesty Clara." _

She could have just left it; maybe if she'd just left it and given him time to chill out things would be okay now, they could have just spoken about it later and not gone through all this. But she didn't, her mouth didn't hold back.

"_Honesty?! You're talking to me about honesty?! I really don't think I'm the only one keeping secrets in this relationship." _

Clara hit the sofa with her hand, very hard. She was incredibly angry with herself for how she had let the last 3 days pan out. Danny hadn't spoken to her since that moment, the moment she blew up at him and now she didn't know what to do about it.

"What have I done?!" Clara spoke out to the empty room.

"I really don't know but you look dreadfully bored." A thick Scottish accent filled the silence she wanted to leave. She looked around, shaking her head at him.

"How do you manage to turn up at the most inappropriate times?!" Clara stood up, walking over to the kettle to refill her mug.

"Well you're really not giving me any clues so I'm basically having to guess." She didn't really have a response to that, he was right, she'd been brushing him off a lot recently.

"Sorry. You're probably right." Clara sighed, sipping her newly brewed tea.

"Probably? Oh Clara have a little faith. Now, can I _please_ take you somewhere?" Running away didn't seem like such a bad idea right now, so she followed him through to the TARDIS – with her tea, of course.

"It's not like you to ask nicely? What's wrong?" As soon as she stepped inside it was a release, switching in to 'TARDIS' mode as she liked to call it was really what she needed. Watching the Doctor diving around the console to send them somewhere away from here in to whatever mess they would inevitably end up in, that was fabulous.

"Why would anything be wrong? Remember what I said Clara, have a little faith." Oh why did he have to be so cryptic? Especially when her brain was really not working at 100%. "So why are you looking so…" he waved his hands about, she gave him a look, warning him about what he was about to say, "messy? … glum? … tired?" If she had the energy she could hit him right now.

"None of your business, and I really do not want to talk about it." They landed, and Clara headed for the door, but her exit was blocked. "What?!"

"It could be dangerous. Never been here before, it's new." Clara looked to the door and then back to him.

"So… where are we?"

"Gloucester." Oh he was _so_ frustrating sometimes. She gave him a look. "I got a call. See?" He waved the psychic paper in her face; she just about managed to read the words _'help me' _written on it. "We're here to help." Clara was still somewhat confused.

"Help who, exactly?"

"I don't know. That's why it's dangerous!" The Doctor grinned at her and opened the door; they were in a play park. Clara rolled her eyes and walked out, pointing at the two children playing on the slide.

"Looks absolutely terrifying…" she replied, turning back to look at him. "How will we survive?" But his face looked confused and stunned; he really was difficult to understand sometimes.

"That's a good question, a very good question indeed… because where have they gone?" Clara turned back round, and then looked around quickly, studying the trees and fields that surrounded the park. There wasn't a house near enough that they could have got in to, there is no way they could have got anywhere out of sight in the few seconds she had turned around. "I think we need to find out who sent this message."

They spent hours traipsing the area they'd landed in before eventually ending up back at the TARDIS. It wasn't going too well, and Clara hadn't taken her pain medication before they left which was making life all the more difficult. She leant against the outside of the box, waiting for a new plan to appear.

"Plan? Anything? Doctor?" No response, he was pacing around but no response. "Fine, I'm going to sit down." Clara opened the door of the TARDIS and went in, not expecting what she saw next. She met a scream, a young child's scream. He can't have been more than 10, maybe even younger it was difficult to tell with him turned away from her. "Hey! Hey, what're you doing in here? You shouldn't really be in here…" Clara moved closer to him, trying not to scare the poor kid. Accidentally walking in to a time machine is probably a little scary. Crouching down, she placed a hand on his shoulder but he pulled away. "Hey, come on now it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you okay?"

"Help me? Will you help me…? I'm scared. I was just running and I saw you running away from here so I went inside. It's big in here." The boy turned round, looking at her inquisitively, seeming to settle.

"It is big in here isn't it? Very big, but that's a good thing because it's safe in here. You see those doors? You're safe behind them; nothing gets through these doors, nothing that can hurt you. Now, what were you running from?" Clara found herself sat next to him, talking at his level to keep him calm. The boy still looked terrified, but he was no longer screaming nor crying which was a good start.

"There's a shadow in my bedroom, sometimes in the park and at school. It's taking all the children; I don't want to be taken." Clara nodded, that explains the missing children then. But if this was the kid that sent them the message, how?!

"Okay well I'm going to make you a promise. What's your name?"

"Rupert…"

"Well, Rupert, I promise you that I am going to find out what's going on and I'm going to stop it. Nothing is going to get you."

**Oh friends this is going far… **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Why is there a kid in here?" Oh look who was back. Rupert suddenly looked terrified again, standing up as if to run away.

"Hey, no don't go anywhere he's okay. Honest, he might not look it but he is. That's the Doctor, he saves people, he's a very clever man who saves people and he's going to help me save you okay?" Clara turned to the Doctor. "Doctor, this is Rupert. He's very scared and wants us to help him. There's a shadow and it keeps taking all the children."

"You mean there's an a… OW!" Clara hit his arm, not really that hard, just enough to stop him in his tracks. The Doctor sighed, looking dischuffed. "Fine, there's a _shadow_. Wait… what sort of shadow?" Rupert looked at Clara who nodded to him, clearly he was still nervous.

"I…it moves. It's really dark and it moves."

"Does it look like anything?" Rupert shook his head and the Doctor pulled out his screwdriver. "We need to go shadow hunting."

Rupert clung to her like his life depended on it, but right now he was probably in a better position to fight someone off than she was. They'd spent the last hour or so seemingly chasing this shadow. As soon as they found it the Doctor looked panicked.

"I don't understand it they don't work like this." He kept repeating over and over again, but he hadn't yet told anyone who they were. After another run across a road Clara was beginning to lose patience.

"Doctor! What is going on? What exactly are we dealing with here because to be honest, I'm feeling like a bit of a spare part right now." She leant against a wall, trying to catch her breath.

"Did I not tell you? I did try. The shadows aren't shadows. The shadows are alive. The shadows are vashta nerada." Clara looked at him for more explanation, to be honest she worked out herself that the shadows were alive. The Doctor was scanning the floor. "Don't stand over there... stay in the light okay?"

"But WHY?!" she was angry and in pain, not a good mix. Rupert flinched beside her and she squeezed his hand gently as an apology.

"Here," he produced a chicken leg, has he stolen that from the butchers?! That thought passed fairly quickly as he threw it in to the shadows and only a bond was left clattering on the floor. Clara almost doubled over as she had a small boy currently buried in her chest.

"You know, you probably could have warned him..." she spoke through her teeth to try not to scream. Now she turned to Rupert, "I'm still going to keep my promise. You're going to be safe. Where are your parents anyway, won't they be worried about you?"

"I live at the Children's home." Oh man she'd stuck her foot in it now... poor kid. He obviously noticed the look on her face. "It's okay there... they're not bad. Sometimes they tease me for my name. Rupert Pink sounds funny. Gonna change it some day." Pink... another Pink? Who knew there could be more than one. "I have a toy soldier, I call him Dan. I think I'd like to be called Dan and then be a soldier. I could save the world." That stopped her in her tracks.

"Stay here... I'll just be a second. " Clara walked over to the Doctor who was still scanning various shadows. "What year are we in?"

"Mid nighties some time, I didn't check the exact date. That's really not relevant right now anyway... " he continued but she didn't hear, mid nighties would fit the time scale. It really could be him. This would be a real mess. "Clara? It's the children. Vulnerable children. I know how to stop it. We just need Rupert to..."

"No. No way, we are not putting him in danger no way. Find another plan." Clara realised what she was doing, but he was just a kid however you look at it even if she was in love with his future self... that sounded strange.

"He's the only one who can stop this. He was strong enough to get us here so he's during enough to fight this." Fight. Soldier, Rupert wants to be a soldier. What if Danny had been a soldier? What if that was what he was hiding? It would explain a lot about how he had been acting with her. "Clara it's stopped, just for a moment it's stopped. We have to do it now!" She looked over at an anxious Rupert and back to the shadows in front of them. Eventually, she nodded and walked over to Rupert.

"You want to be a soldier yeah? So you're really brave right?" Rupert nodded, noticeably standing taller. "I need you to be brave for me, can you do that?" He nodded again, almost smiling now. She knew that smile. "Alright then, you need to show the shadow how brave you are, prove you're not scared of it because you're stronger. Go on..." Clara went over with him, but let go of his hand as they got nearer, praying this would work.

She watched as Rupert stood at the edge of the shadow, he started whispering to it and she couldn't hear what was going on now. The Doctor was stood nearer, watching constantly until suddenly, the shadow was gone? "Has it run again?"

"Oh yes, but far away from here. Well done kid. Come on Clara, work is done." Rupert ran over to her.

"Well done you! You did it. Brave boy." Clara smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I'm really brave. I'm gonna be a great soldier aren't I?" She nodded, trying not to let the smile drop.

"Come on, I'll take you home before I go." The Doctor informed her he'd wait in the TARDIS looking quite miffed at having to wait.

When they reached the home, Clara stopped at the door.

"Don't they mind you being out?"

"Nah. Well, they do, but I'm really good at excuses!" Clara chuckled. "What's your name?" Clara paused, she couldn't tell him, she definitely shouldn't tell him.

"Ellie, my name's Ellie." Good substitute. Rupert smiled at her.

"Bye Ellie!" He ran inside, leaving her standing outside.

"So, I've lied to you my whole life then... no wonder you're angry." Sighing, she turned and walked back to the TARDIS.

When she got back to the flat she'd only been gone 5 minutes.

"See you again soon?" Clara asked, she realised how much she needed the release. "Preferably somewhere more glamorous than Gloucester 20 years ago?"

"I can't promise, but I'll do my best. Oh and Clara? Cheer up ey?" She rolled her eyes, he really had no idea. Then she left.

Standing in her lounge one again, she made a decision - this needed sorting. Forgetting how much of a mess she looked, Clara walked across the hall to Danny's door and knocked. She felt sick with nerves, he hasn't answered on Tuesday so why would he now? What if she was making a huge mistake? What if... he answered the door.

**I'll be honest, I couldn't decide where to end this chapter. But the ending hath come here… so tough :P**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Danny I swear, I didn't mean to hurt you I really didn't. You're one of the good ones and I went and screwed it up big time. I wish I could explain but I really, really need you to trust me, I'm doing this for your own good. I'm sorry, I just... please talk to me? That's all I ask right now and... " she was shut up by a kiss. "Oh..."

"I don't like this. Us like this. I'm sorry I overreacted... I've just been in situations where lying has caused so many problems, putting lives at risk. It's habit more than anything I guess." He had hold of her hand, giving her a look that really just made her feel all the more guilty for not telling him.

"Danny... This isn't your fault okay?" She considered her next sentence for a moment. "Were you... were you in the army?" Danny let go of her hand, maybe she shouldn't have asked, not like she was giving her secrets up after all was it?

"How did you find out?"

_Oh just by meeting you when you were young and you telling me how you wanted to be a soldier... _

"I didn't? I'm sort of guessing... I do that... Did I stick my foot in it again?" She bit her lip nervously.

"Does it bother you?" He was looking at the floor now, but Clara leant down to catch his gaze, her ribs were going to hate her later.

"Why would it bother me?"

"Some people have a thing... you know, with soldiers?" Clara smiled.

"Yeah it's the uniform." Silence. "Sorry. I did the joke thing... again... I really need to get a court order on my mouth. I don't have anything against soldiers. Honestly. I think you're really brave." Danny looked up at her, almost as if he'd remembered something important, but he didn't say as much.

"So it doesn't put you off then? I just thought once you found out you wouldn't..."

"Wouldn't what? Love you anymore? Danny I love you for you. I'm upset about what has happened because I can't bear the thought of losing you. Can we go back to young, cute and in love? Please?" Danny put a hand to her cheek, which she then grasped. Their foreheads met. "Thank you." She spoke softly, before they kissed again.

"Oh. Oh! No wonder! Clara he's a bit young for you isn't he?" That damn accent. She looked round, quicker than she should and Danny had to catch her slightly.

"No! He isn't! And what are you doing here?!" Cover story cover story quick quick quick. She couldn't think.

"Hi, I'm Danny. Are you a relative of Clara's?" Clara was really panicking, she was so angry and she was making that pretty clear right now.

"No, no just a close friend from across the border. John Smith." Some credit, that was pretty convincing, however he didn't seem that happy about Danny overall.

"Friend is pushing it right now, if we're being honest. Can't you come back another time?! It's been a long day."

"He's travelled a long way Clara. Invite him in; I'll put the kettle on." Danny Pink, ever the gent. If only he knew just how far 'long' was. Danny turned and went in to his flat.

"Why?!" Clara went for the full on angry look now. The Doctor backed off. "I thought I warned you about interfering in my personal life?!"

"You left your phone in the TARDIS. I know how attached you are to the thing I wasn't sure if you'd survive without it to be honest. Have you been crying? Your face is all... puffy. Is it because of the phone?" Ever the complimenter, he handed back her phone. "I admit I missed the landing slightly but the flat below didn't seem to be in so I just popped up the stairs. And now it seems I'm being invited in. Do I have to?" Clara sighed. She really didn't want him to, but it would seem strange if he went now. It was an impossible situation.

"I guess you probably should now! Just please, please act normal!" Clara turned and went inside. This could end up going horribly wrong.

Standing in the kitchen she watched through the hatch as the Doctor wandered around the living room, picking up various items and inspecting them.

"You don't seem all that pleased to have him here. Not a close friend then?"

_No, we only travel through time and space together, nothing major._

"It's variable. His timing can be awful as you may have noticed. I'm so sorry..." Clara semi-fell against him, slightly whimpering in pain. Danny immediately looked at her chest. "Eh, eyes up here will you?" Uh oh he had his serious face on, even if he did seem to be attempting not to laugh. "Look I'm fine, I just forgot to take my medication today… and yesterday… possibly the day before I don't remember. I've strained myself a bit today as well."

_Saving you from a flesh eating shadow in case you wanted to know. _

Danny still hadn't stopped looking her over though, clearly not convinced by that. "Have you been eating?" She shrugged; it was a bit of both let's be honest. "Clara you need to look after yourself! Go sit down, I'll bring you something through okay?"

"Hey are you two coming back in here or what?" For a moment she'd almost forgotten he was still here. "I didn't realise making coffee could take quite so long to be honest. Kettle broken? I could take a look." Clara couldn't decide if he was being serious, it did look like he was… no he really was. Sometimes it was laughable how naïve he was when it came to relationships.

"No. No the kettle's not broken… we're coming."

A very long, very awkward 2 hours later and it finally seemed that the Doctor might leave. She'd managed to keep the conversation generally quite vague so as to avoid as many lies as possible but she didn't half feel guilty about it all.

"I'll walk you back to the car then." Clara offered, "I won't be long. Promise!" She smiled at Danny and then followed the Doctor out of the door. "Okay look, next time will you just be more careful? You have the choice of the whole of time, so just pick your time carefully? I enjoyed today, I've missed it, but the cupboard thing is much more practical... hang on aren't you still parked up in the flat below?"

"Ah don't worry I'll just go back in the same way I got out. So, cupboard. Got it. You don't want to…" Clara shook her head.

"Right now it's about 11pm for me, but sadly not for the rest of the country. However I am intrigued about how you got out and I did say I was walking you down, so I'll walk you down." He nodded, and they went down to the flat below. "Wait it's the sonic isn't it? Always the sonic. What if they're in?"

"Give me some credit Clara." They walked round the corner and went in to a cupboard which presumably was to do with the caretaker; he opened that with the screwdriver and went inside. There wasn't anything much inside, just 4 walls. "I have a new toy," the Doctor pulled out something that looked remarkably like a gun, but clearly wasn't as he pointed it and made a huge hole in the wall, and then just walked through. "Come on!" Slightly confused, she climbed through, and there was the TARDIS.

"That's very posh but now there's a hole in the wall? Hate to spoil the fun but…" He pointed the gun at the hole, and the wall was back. "Okay. That's posh I'll give you that. New problem – how do I get back out?" Clara grinned at him, following through in to the TARDIS.

"I'll drop you back upstairs, don't worry." Clara nodded, leaning against the console. But the next voice she was not expecting.

"And how… exactly does that work…?"

**WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Danny was stood just inside the TARDIS door, looking as shocked as Clara had felt the first time she ended up in here. He must have followed them, seen and heard everything. There was basically no way out of this.

"Well you see it travels through space so going upstairs is really not that difficult… OW!" Clara glared at him.

"Just go upstairs. Drop us off, and leave this to me. Please." She moved towards Danny slowly, moving round him to shut the door (which was just a reason to go over really) and tried to take his hand. "Just move inside a little… hold on to something might be a plan sometimes short journeys can be a little bumpy, so can long journeys. In fact I'm still not sure he can fly this thing properly…" It was a nervous joke, hardly a joke, just a thing and a very bad thing. Danny was silent, he did as she'd asked but he was silent. Before she knew it, they were back inside her flat. Nodding a small thanks to the Doctor she opened the door, letting Danny leave before she did so. She decided not to rush Danny out of the room; he'd seen everything else after on.

"What… Clara what's going on?" Clara sat down on the arm of her sofa, trying to work out exactly what she was going to say. "CLARA?!" That made her jump, looking up at him, she must have looked scared after that. "Sorry... sorry I didn't mean to shout, but I really think you need to explain yourself don't you?" He was right.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you... How do you tell someone that you regularly head off in to space with a strange man in a blue box? I love you and I don't want to lose you." She looked at him, hopeful he would understand.

"You never cease to amaze me... So space?" Clara nodded.

"And time."

"Hence why you said about being on a different time zone."

"Yes, when he turned up earlier I'd left my phone inside the TARDIS. He just turns up and off we go... It's good. Fun, really fun. I've been so many places Danny..." She still could not work out how he was feeling and now she wasn't getting a reply. Danny was looking over at the spot where the TARDIS had been not 5 minutes previously.

"Clara I've had this nagging feeling, I can't remember since I started but I keep feeling life I've met you before. Something in there made me feel the same thing, like I'd seen it before. It's one of those memories from when I was young, something I don't talk remember what happened, but I remember you. You lied to me then didn't you? You told me you were called Ellie... and you were wearing the same clothes." No. She hadn't even thought about that, he'd remembered that, Clara shook her head and was doing her best to avoid letting the tears fall she could feel building, she really needed to get her emotions in check.

"Earlier this evening, the Doctor -that's his name -he arrived saying he'd had a message on this paper thing he has. That was you. That's why we ended up there, I had no idea it was you until you told me about your toy soldier and by then it was too late. I'm sorry I didn't go there on purpose I swear. I tried to keep my distance after that but you shouldn't really let me... You were scared and I couldn't let that happen. Ellie is... was... my Mum's name. It seemed appropriate." Her gaze had made it to the floor now, so she was slightly surprised when Danny took her hand. She looked up. "Why aren't you angry? I've lied to you again..." Danny shook his head.

"You saved me, made me who I am. I don't understand it because that hadn't happened yesterday? Right? But it did. And i remember how I felt that night and how much I missed you after. Now you're here and you're still trying to protect me. I was angry, but I sort of understand... I mean there's a lot that's baffling me, but we've got to move on from this. I want to be here, with you, dating and having a laugh like normal human beings. Can we do that?" Clara nodded, taking his hand properly in hers.

"That's all I want Danny, I just want you. And I won't let all this affect us anymore alright? Promise." Their foreheads met again, almost déjà vu.

"So... bigger on the inside then?" Clara chuckled gently, nodding. "Bit like his ego really!" They both laughed.

"I might sound constantly frustrated, but he's a good man, at least he tries to be. But he does have a complete lack of understanding for real life and what goes with that. You get used to it. Not that you have to, I can keep this totally out of us you don't have to..."

"I want to. If you'll let me. You don't have to tell me everything but I wouldn't mind being a part of that bit of your life." Clara smiled. "Tell me a story Miss Oswald."

Once again they managed to lose track of time chatting. Clara started off telling him about the trip to Akhaten, explaining everything in great detail. The beauty of that trip always stuck with her, and it seemed to stick with him too because she ended up telling him a lot, and yet all of a sudden it was 4am.

"You've seen the time right?" Clara looked up at Danny from where she was relaxed against him. "We're really bad at this you know… my alarm is going off in 2 hours. Although to be fair, no less sleep than I've had recently…" Clara yawned, Danny shook his head.

"Bed missy. Now. I'll see you in the morning, or in a couple of hours." Danny helped her up. But she didn't let go.

"Noooo please stay? You're really comfy…" she smiled, tilting her head.

"You're impossible to say no to, my impossible girl." Clara looked up at him, confused. "What?"

"I haven't even got to that bit yet… no, never mind. Ignore me. Bed. Just if you fancy thinking of a different nickname that would be great." Dear gosh they couldn't both call her that life would get very confusing. But, it was 4am and she was shattered so there was no way she was spending any longer worrying about this. In fact as soon as her head hit the pillow (or Danny's chest) she was asleep.

**Did a thing. Wrote a thing. Thing has happened. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Clara woke up happier than ever, she no longer had to hide anything from Danny and he was here. They were happy. At least she was happy until she saw the time… and the note by her bed.

You've hardly slept in 3 nights, you've not been eating and you overdid it yesterday. I've told Rachel you're ill and I'll be back at 4. Get some rest. I love you x D x

It was incredibly sweet, granted, but she really didn't need to miss another day! Clara knew her year 13 lesson was an important one and she refused to believe she was ill enough to be off. 12:15, she could still make it in for the afternoon but she'd already missed…

"Are you watching me sleep?" Clara finally spotted the Doctor sat at her dressing table, staring in the mirror. The TARDIS was in the corner of the room too, she'd just been staring at the clock before then.

"No, you're awake." He had a point, to be fair. "Just wanted to check I hadn't completely screwed up your life?"

"Wait. Who are you and what have you done with the Doctor?" Clara sat up, joking really. "It's all sorted. He basically knows everything… including when we saved him from the vashta shadow thing." Clara said the last bit a little nervously, knowing he didn't actually know about that.

"Wait that was him?!" He was starting off on a rant, she didn't have time for this.

"Yeah yeah it was and it's fine but I really need a favour right now. You know, to make up for the nearly ruining my life thing?" Clara explained what she needed before running off to get ready for school.

8:50am.

"Thanks. Much appreciated. See you soon yes?" Clara smiled at the door before going out in to her cupboard and then in to her room. When she arrived there Rachel was trying to organise the mess she'd left her desk in the previous day.

"Clara? I thought you were ill." Thankfully, she'd picked up a pile of books to cover herself appearing from the cupboard.

"I'm fine, honestly. Danny was overreacting I'll talk to him later. Little tired, but it'll be the weekend in a few hours right?" She placed the books down on one of the desks and made her way over, placing her bag down. "Sorry to mess you about."

"No it's fine, just let me know if you need anything okay?" Rachel was looking at her very closely, it was a little frustrating how people were being like this, but at least she could get on with the day and she'd managed 5 hours extra sleep to boot.

When break time arrived Clara decided to stick in her room and catch up on marking. It was tempting to try and find Danny, but things needed doing. Working her way through a set of year 7 questions was quite amusing really.

"You're one of the few, if not the only person I know that smiles when marking." Clara looked up, smiling at Davina who was stood at her door. "Oooo a smile! Someone's sorted out their love life."

"Yeah… sorry I've probably been a right cow the last couple of days. We're sorted, really properly sorted honestly. All secrets are out. Except from the one about how I'm here and not at home in bed right now, but I'm pretty sure that's not going to cause a huge problem. I'll probably just be tied to the bed after school." Davina gave her a look. "Not like that! I really didn't mean it like that…" She just nodded at Clara, grinning. "Whatever, enough about me. How're you and Mr Clarkson?"

"We're okay, the girls make things difficult but not impossible. Mika's not that keen but that's no surprise. We're going out tonight though, posh restaurant apparently, I don't know a whole lot about it." Clara smiled.

"Oooo surprise date sounds exciting. Sadly thanks to some incredibly weak ribs and the odd argument the furthest we got was the pub on night one, but he has spent a long time looking after me so I can't complain too much. I have some serious making up to do." Davina grinned and moved inside, leaning against a table.

"You'll have plenty of time for that at a later date. For now, take all you can get girl, it won't last forever." Clara chuckled, stopping quite quickly when she felt her chest complaining. "Looks like you need it as well, you sure you're alright?" She nodded.

"Forgot to take my meds again. I'm fine, just need to stop overdoing it as I have been informed multiple times. Give it another couple of weeks and I'll be fine anyway. Now, don't you have somewhere to be?" Clara finished just as the bell went. "See you on the other side."

Another lesson came and went, Fridays were a full day for her and this was her first one so it was a little tough, but she was enjoying it none the less. Unfortunately, Danny had walked past half way through and the moment the kids had left the room, he was there.

"When did you get here exactly?" He asked as Clara walked around collecting books, he did soon start on the other side of the classroom to help her out.

"8:50 on the dot. I couldn't miss today, sorry. Your note was very sweet though." Clara smiled, carrying everything over to her desk.

"Next question, how did you get here? Because I checked and your car isn't it there. I also know for a fact you were asleep at 8:35." Oops, busted.

"Okay so technically I only woke up about half an hour ago. I may have hitched a lift back a few hours... It's really not something I do very often, if at all. But if it makes you feel any better I got a good few hours sleep and feel fine." She stood in front of him and smiled, he smiled back almost as of he couldn't resist, who could blame him anyway?

"Mmmm well, did you eat?" She'd totally forgotten about that, suddenly it occurred to her that she'd woken at lunch and then had a full morning again... Clara was actually quite hungry for the first time in a while. The look on her face must have said it all. "Canteen. Now." He grinned, taking the books she'd picked up out of her hands and almost pushing her out of the door.

They say down together in the canteen, soon joined by Rachel and Eddie.

"Can we be assured you two are going to stay in one piece for a while now?" Eddie asked, Clara couldn't help but notice the way Rachel was looking at him.

"I think we'll be alright yeah... useful neighbour he is." Clara grinned.

"I think the whole staff know you two are a little more than neighbours let's be honest. Not that it's a problem, you're not going at it in the store room that's always a good start." Eddie's face was hilarious. "It's happened before!" Rachel clearly trying to cover herself there.

"Yeah well, we're just following the example we have in front of us." Clara smiled knowingly at Rachel.

"Hang on does she know?!" Eddie looked somewhat shocked.

"I had you sussed from day one, sorry to say. Can't speak for anyone else, but that shouldn't stop you anyway." Clara smiled. "Bet you never thought a newbie could be so annoying right?"

"Thankfully you're on the right side of annoying, and the kids seem to like you. Well, except one of course." Clara nodded in agreement, she was getting on well with most of her classes now and if she had one more kid ask if she was feeling better she may as well hold a press conference. "Anyway, best leave you to it, have a good weekend if I don't see you before end of play." They both stood up and walked off.

Clara finished off most of her meal before tidying the trays up and letting Danny put them on the trolley to be washed.

"I should really go and get ready for my last lesson... a bit of setting up to do for this one, almost regret planning it really. Fancy moving some tables for me? " Clara smiled sweetly, she really didn't feel up too moving 16 tables however much sleep she'd had. Danny followed her through. "I need them in a square round the edge of the room if that's okay? I'll follow you with chairs." Danny duly did as asked.

"May I ask why?" He asked as he lifted one of the tables as if there was nothing to it, Clara shook her head to stop herself from staring.

"Um, year 8s. Doing medieval history this term so I'm going to give them all roles they'll sort of play and research for the lessons and their project. It went down well in training so hopefully it'll go down well here. You got anything exciting?"

"Differentiation with year 12, should be interesting." Clara placed chairs round the tables and put worksheets at each place.

"I'll just take your word for that I think." She grinned at him. "Thank you for doing that, you'd better go sort out whatever it is you have to do I guess. See you after?" Danny nodded, looking around before giving her a quick peck. "Ooo you rebel." He chuckled, heading for the door.

"It takes two to tango sweetie," he grinned, walking out.

**Heheee I'm having a lot of fun with this. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Half way through and the lesson was going brilliantly, the kids were taking to their new 'roles' well and Clara couldn't help but laugh at some of them, it was a really great lesson. Time was passing quickly and history was being taught, what more could she ask for? Whilst they were working in pairs (class appropriate of course) through the worksheets, Clara leant against her desk.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" There was shouting in the distance, it was getting closer. Nobody was kidding when they said Waterloo Road was full of drama.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" It was a woman's voice, not one she recognised and it didn't sound much like a pupil. Clara decided she should go and check it out.

"Keep working, I'll be back in a moment." Putting down the pen she'd been holding, Clara walked out in to the corridor. "Everything alright?" Only after she'd spoken did Clara notice who was there. Melody was walking behind a woman who Clara could only assume was her mother, although they didn't look that alike. She looked almost scared, but her mum looked pretty angry. Clara's eyes met Melody's just as she pointed towards Clara.

"That's her? RIGHT YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" Right okay, so it was her they were referring to. Clara looked to her classroom, but going in there would put the children in danger and she refused to do so. Very quickly she managed to pull the classroom door closed and back her way towards the staffroom.

"I'm sorry Mrs..."

"Miss. Halli. I'm Melody's aunt. She told me what you've done, telling tales. Just because you're new and can't control the class that's no excuse!"

"With all due respect Miss Halli, there were 27 witnesses to your niece doing what she did, and I wasn't one of them. I really don't think you can accuse me of anything. And as for controlling the class, thry look pretty controlled to me." Clara gestured to her room which Melody's aunt was still stood outside just about, thankfully, as far as she could tell, they were still working. Not the same that could be said for the class next door who were currently all making their way to the window to watch the show. She glanced over at tephe teacher's desk in the room which was helpfully empty, Donna must be in the store cupboard she could only assume, or photocopying. Unfortunately her efforts to distract the woman had not been entirely effective, but she kept walking back towards the staffroom. Once they were both past her classroom she spotted one of her students creeping out and heading in the direction of Rachel's office, thank goodness.

"You're still stopping her from coming back to school aren't you?" The look of anger on her face has not disappeared, Clara sighed.

"No, I'm not. This decision has nothing to do with me right now!" Clara looked behind her to where Melody was stood. "Mels, I don't know why you did what you did, but I want you back as much as you want to be back, that's still not my decision but I can try and sort this. I can't promise anything..."

"Stop talking to her! You have no right!" Clara spotted Danny running down the corridor behind Miss Halli, but she gently shook her head to get him to stop. She wasn't going to worry about why he was there just now, Rachel soon joined him as well.

"Miss Halli please, Melody is my pupil and I care for her just the same as all the other pupils here. What she did wasn't good, but maybe if we can get to the bottom of why we can resolve this. Your denial that she's done anything wrong isn't helping her or any of us quite frankly. Why don't we move in to the pastoral care room and have a talk about this?" Clara noticed her breathing becoming shallower as she waited for a response. It seemed like an age before she replied.

"Auntie Tasha please?" Melody spoke up. Clara felt sorry for the poor girl, if this is what she was growing up with no wonder she had behavioural problems. The woman nodded.

"Okay, we will talk. I'm not making any promises."

"Neither am I," Clara replied, "Miss Mason, the headteacher will take you through, I just need to find someone to cover my class and I'll be with you." Only once Rachel had stepped forward to guide them towards the pastoral care room did Clara relax. Danny came over.

"That was pretty amazing, well done. Are you alright?" Clara nodded, finally breathing. "I spotted Ryan running by the way, that's why I ended up here." She nodded again, leaning against him for a moment.

"I have to go and find cover and sort this out. There's a high chance I'm going to be late leaving now. Sorry. "

"Don't you worry; I'll get some marking or something done. Come find me when you're done. I'm proud of you."

"For what? I really don't think there was anything to be proud of there Danny... thanks though, I guess. You'd better get back. See you later. "Clara headed in to the staffroom to see who she could beg to cover for her class.

The meeting with Melody and her aunt was long and hard. They were going round in circles, Rachel trying to talk Miss Halli round and Miss Halli simply dismissing everything that was said. Clara sat next to Rachel, looking at Melody mostly and trying to work out what she was thinking. After around half an hour, Melody passed her something underneath the table, Clara looked over at her confused before opening the paper and reading.

_Didn't mean to hurt you. Meant to be funny. Try and get people to like me. Scared to apologise._

Clara sighed and nodded gently at her, this is what she'd thought from the start. Just a girl trying to fit in who simply didn't know how to.

"Miss Mason? Can I have a word outside please? Sorry." She smiled, somewhat begrudgingly over at Melody's aunt and went outside the room with Rachel. Once the door was closed she showed Rachel the note. "Melody gave me that just now, I'm inclined to believe her. She'd just a kid Rachel, who deserves a second chance. And some help, that woman isn't fit to be looking after her." Clara stopped before she got truly angry. Rachel read the note a couple of times before looking back up.

"I agree. Poor kid… okay. We'll have her back on Monday and work with her. There's not a lot we can do about her aunt right now, except try and set up a more formal meeting. If you have any more concerns at any time you come straight to me okay? Right now I think we all need to go home. I'll finish up in here; you go and find Danny alright?" Clara nodded.

"Tell Mels I'll see her Monday. Thanks Rachel." To be honest it was a relief to get out of there, she wasn't sure how she would get through 5 more minutes in there without hitting the woman. As Rachel went back in she headed back to her room to find Danny sat in there.

"See, I knew you'd come back here first. Thought I'd save you the trip. How'd it go?" Clara leant against the doorframe, smiling at him.

"Melody will be back on Monday, I didn't hit anyone and it's now the weekend which I intend to spend with the most wonderful man I know, so it could be worse."

"Oh yeah? Should I be jealous? Which corner of the universe is it this time? Will I get you back in one or two pieces?" Clara rolled her eyes and walked over to him, throwing her scarf round him and pulling him up (thankfully he played along, she wasn't feeling that strong), wrapping her arms around him when she could.

"Will you stop? This weekend I am absolutely and completely yours. Why are you so against it all of a sudden anyway?" Clara looked him in the eyes, there was anger there.

"Because all those things you spoke about last night were wonderful, but you missed out all the danger didn't you? I'm not saying you lied you just… didn't tell me everything. But I thought about it, all that man does is take you in to dangerous places. That's not right. I don't want to have to worry about that all the time." She sighed, moving away from him to gather her stuff together.

"You're just going to have to trust me, and him. But if you really can't trust him then trust me, just like you did when you were little. I'll always come back to you because I couldn't bear not to, but this weekend I'm not going anywhere, alright? Let's get home and see what rubbish TV is on tonight shall we? Danny?" He turned around with a smile on his face.

"Right then, Miss Oswald, home it is."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Has anybody told you you're doing the man thing all wrong?" Having changed in to something a little more comfortable than work clothes, Clara walked out to find Danny cooking, and whatever it was it smelt amazing. "Not that I'm complaining, your food is wonderful." She went over to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind and dipping her finger in the sauce before trying it. Danny spun round, flicking her with the oven gloves he was holding.

"Patience Miss Oswald, patience." Clara grinned and grabbed the oven gloves from him.

"As much as I love you calling me that, it's the weekend now, can we revert back to Clara?" Danny grabbed them back.

"Let me finish dinner and I'll think about it." Clara raised her eyebrows, giving him a look before walking over to the fridge to find a drink. "No alcohol!" came the call from behind her.

"Yeah yeah I know, no fun for the invalid. Ow! Will you stop chucking things at me?" She couldn't help but smile despite the medicine packet that just hit her in the head. "You know for someone with target practice you're a poor shot." Silence, Danny looked around at her. "Sorry… mouth ran away again… I'll go sit down." Clara made her way through to the living room and sat down, leaning her head back.

The meal was quiet after that, and Clara was beginning to go crazy in the silence.

"Danny I…"

"I'm sorry." Clara looked up, confused.

"You haven't done anything? All you've done is spent far too much time having to look after me and had to put up with a whole load of rubbish in the meantime."

"The soldier thing is a tense subject. Not something I really want to talk about okay? Can we just move on? Talk about something else… I want to get to know you." Clara took his plate and stood up, taking it through to the kitchen.

"Get to know me how exactly?" Clara started to run the water for washing up, but an arm reached over and turned the tap off again.

"Nah uh, let's talk. No avoiding this time. Come on I just want to know if you were this much of a pain as a kid!" Danny must have followed her in.

"Cheeky! Alright alright come on let's go back through… I'm sure I can manage without washing up for one night… fact number 1: I'm a little bit of a control freak." Danny laughed as they walked back to the sofa and sat down.

"Really? You know I'd never have guessed. You hide it well!" Clara hit him gently as they sat down, she curled up to him cautiously and his arm curled around her. "Come on, what were you really like?" She took his fingers, playing with them a little whilst she tried to figure out how to answer that question.

"A Mummy's girl I guess? I don't really know, just a kid. I have a picture?" Clara took her phone out and found the picture of her mum and dad with her. "I was about 4 at the time I guess? Just an average day in the park." Danny took the phone from her, smiling at the picture.

"You were cute! Cuter now of course, but very cute. And they're your parents? You look just like your Mum. When do I get to meet them then?" She took the phone back, staring at the picture and not looking up.

"Might have to ease Dad in gently… don't want a repeat of Christmas… anyway what about you? I mean besides what I already know." Clara looked over at him, trying to shake off her emotions, but Danny didn't look like he was about to answer, he had his concerned face on again. Danny moved his hand out of hers and instead started wiping at her cheek, only then did she realise she'd started crying.

"I'm guessing you're not crying over Christmas…? Your Mum?" Clara nodded.

"I really didn't want to have to do this yet; I really hate crying in front of people."

"I said I wanted to get to know you, that means every bit of you, from your weaknesses to your annoying traits, your beauty and brains, and the things that hurt you most." She could see he meant it, his concern was very real.

"I was 16. She was 44. Hardest moment of my life and that's really all you need to know. My Dad is remarried, Linda has many ideas about who I should be going out with I should warn you. She's no match for Mum anyway… you'd have got on really well." Danny started running his fingers through her hair, kissing her head gently. Purposely Clara looked up so their lips met and they kissed softly, immediately she relaxed in to him. When they paused, Clara whispered to him, "you make me happy and that's all she ever wanted."

Once her eyes had finally adjusted the next morning, Clara noticed Danny wasn't there again and as seemed to be the way, there was a note on the pillow.

_If you wake before I get back, sorry. Just gone for a run, and if you're lucky I might return with breakfast. Go back to sleep, won't be long. D x _

Clara grinned, of course she wasn't going back to sleep. Instead she quickly got out of bed and grabbed her marking, before climbing back in to work through it whilst she had no distractions. She didn't manage all that long before he returned, but reading the essays was quite enjoyable really, so she didn't rush to put it away.

"Ey you, it's not even 9 yet?" Danny walked over and kissed her quickly. "I'm gonna jump in the shower okay?"

"Surely you must have marking to do? Bed makes it more comfortable, and actually I'm reading some fabulous things here."

"I tend to mark on Sunday; Saturdays are for bed and fun."

"Says the man who just went for a run before 9am. Now go shower or I won't let you back in." She grinned, pushing him back and he headed for the bathroom. Clara smiled and went back to her books whilst he was in there.

After they'd had breakfast Clara showered too, getting dressed and walking out to find Danny putting his shoes on.

"Going somewhere?" He looked up, smiling at her and walking over (he only had one shoe on at this point; Clara had to hold back laughter).

"You look beautiful. Now, we're going on a trip so you'd best find shoes and a jacket." Clara knew she must look dreadfully confused at that moment. "Just do as I say, you can thank me later." Clara did as she was told, going for boots and a cardigan that matched her dress. "Right! Let's go."

So she went.

**Basically this chapter was all about cuteness let's not lie :P Possible drama next chapter… I'm an undecided soul.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Danny parked up in the car park and finally allowed Clara to open her eyes. She laughed softly at what she saw and looked over to him.

"The zoo? You are a marvellous man how did you know?" Clara leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, it's a great surprise."

"I won't lie, it was a lucky guess. I'm glad you like it. We should probably go inside…" Danny grinned and got out of the car, walking round to open her door. She chuckled, getting out.

"You really don't have to do all this, but thank you." Clara took his hand, walking inside. Once they had tickets they went through in to the zoo itself, finding monkey's almost straight away. "Hey, did you know that until the latter half of the 20th century monkeys and apes weren't distinguished from each other? Only then did they grade the difference." Danny nodded, Clara chuckled.

"History geek. Luckily, you're my history geek." Clara nudged him, not too hard but enough to make a point, she couldn't help but grin though.

"Yeah well, monkeys can do maths too…"

"Hey, if you're calling me a monkey…" she chuckled, grabbing his hand and running over to something else.

"Would I ever do such a thing? I'm just enjoying being able to be myself for a while. I can do that with you it's a good feeling." Clara smiled, looking in on the orang-utans.

"Well looks like I'm going to learn a lot being with you, that's cool. I can handle that. But if I start spouting out facts in the middle of a maths lesson I'm blaming you okay?" She chuckled and nodded, carrying on round the park.

Lunchtime came around sooner than they expected, having spent much of the morning just walking and chatting she hadn't really noticed the time until Danny pointed out he was hungry. So they found an area to sit and Clara waited patiently for Danny to return with food, getting her phone out to check and replying to a message from Davina that had her rolling her eyes.

"Clara?" That wasn't Danny's voice, that was…

"Linda? What are you doing here?" Clara stood up to greet her, but was still quite confused.

"Your boss, Eddie was it? He contacted your Dad when you were hurt."

"Right and so you turn up at my local zoo alone a week and a half later I can't say I'm entirely following." Linda was nice, she was, but it didn't stop Clara's struggle to accept her.

"I'm not alone, your Dad has gone to meet you friend. I was told to wait here, so I am." Clara sighed, she still didn't know what was going on but it sounds like Danny had a bit to do with it. "We were away until yesterday remember? When your Dad phoned, your friend answered and told us not to worry. Then when we got back there was a message on the answerphone asking us to be here, right now."

"Wait here." Clara gestured to the bench she'd been sat on for Linda to sit down, and went off to find 'her friend'. When she found him she went over, "Danny what have you done? I don't understand, what is going on here?"

"Clara?" She wanted to smile on hearing her Dad's voice, but she needed answers first.

"I'm getting a little sick of hearing my name like that. I'll be with you in a minute Dad… Danny?" He was looking a bit sheepish, she wasn't really angry yet – unless there wasn't a good excuse waiting.

"This wasn't planned until last night. Granted I probably should have told you your parents… your Dad, had rung but things got in the way and then it felt too late. And then last night when we were talking and I found out about your Mum I got thinking, you can't have seen your Dad for a while? And he was worried about you so…" she couldn't be angry even if she tried, he was only doing his best for her.

"Okay alright… but that didn't need to be a secret, for future reference." She turned to face her Dad. "Sorry, hi Dad." Clara leaned in and gave him a quick hug, he squeezed a little hard, and she winced.

"Oh darling I'm sorry…" she shook her head, taking a moment to recover.

"Not your fault, you didn't know. Ribs take forever to heal it's driving me mad. Now do we have food? I did abandon Linda a little."

After half an hour of general conversation and Clara filling her Dad in on how the job was going, the topic turned to relationships, and it didn't start off well.

"You got over that guy then? The strange naked one?" Linda started in the silence that had developed. Clara shook her head at her, hinting for her to stop. "He wasn't worth it. Like I told you, plenty of fish in the sea." Danny was looking at her, she could tell, but she didn't want to turn around just yet.

"Thanks for that Linda… really helpful." The sarcasm in her voice was fairly evident.

"Well I'm sure your friend doesn't mind us talking about it all anyway." Now she looked around at Danny, who was looking between her and Linda with a slightly bemused look on his face.

"Well I suppose now would be a good time to introduce Danny properly wouldn't it…" Clara moved towards him on the ground (they'd allowed her Dad and Linda to sit on the bench) and took his hand. "Dad, this is Danny. He's my boyfriend, and he has all his clothes on."

"Well your Gran will be disappointed!" Clara and Dave both burst out laughing; Linda seemed to crack a smile although was obviously annoyed at having been left out of the introduction. "I'm assuming by the blank look on his face and the look you just gave Linda you haven't told him about the Christmas then?" Clara shook her head, still trying to stop laughing. "I'm sure she'll explain at a later date, nothing to worry about."

Clara looked round to Danny, who thankfully seemed to accept that. "You have no idea what you've let yourself in to Danny Pink… no idea."

The afternoon continued with exploring the rest of the zoo. Clara spent most of her time attached to Danny, occasionally separating to talk to her Dad, although he spent a lot of time on the other side of Danny talking about her which was more than a bit concerning. Eventually they ended up at the gift shop on their way out at which point her Dad and Danny seemed to disappear before she had a chance to say anything, leaving her with Linda. Immediately Clara turned to browse the shelves, anything to avoid conversation.

"Clara? You've hardly spoken a word to me away from your father." She didn't look up.

"And you're surprised because…?" She also replied without really thinking about it, but even when she realised what she said a part of her didn't want to apologise. Linda was an incredibly different person when her Dad wasn't there, but she never said anything, it just wasn't worth it. Her Dad was happy, that was all that mattered. But she couldn't leave it like that, she opened her mouth to apologise but Linda got there first.

"It's been 9 years now young lady! It's not like I zoomed in straight away, but it's been long enough now for you to start giving me some respect." Now Clara looked up, and she wasn't happy. She shook her head in disbelief, not quite able to understand what was going on in that woman's head.

"9 years and I still hurt just the same, 9 years I've spent pretending to feel better, pretending to move on. 9 years and the memories are still stronger than you could EVER imagine and you have NO right to say that to me. None!" Clara went to walk away, but Linda took her arm. "Leave me alone!" Clara pulled it back, not bothered about the pain. Danny chose that moment to return.

"Everything okay?" Her Dad quickly appeared behind so Clara took a deep breath and turned around to face them.

"Fine, everything's fine. Can we go? I didn't bring my meds; things are getting a bit painful." Danny clearly wasn't convinced, but he nodded and took her hand. "It's been lovely seeing you Dad. I'll call you yeah?" She hugged him quickly, with her free arm and then rushed out with Danny in tow to the car, once she was inside she finally relaxed.

"You took your medication after lunch Clara, what's going on? Have you been crying again?" Clara sighed, leaning back.

"Just promise me something, just one thing." Danny nodded. "Never, ever leave me alone with her again. I avoid it at all costs. With my Dad around she's passable, but without I just can't deal with it I just can't…" He took her hand again, rubbing the back of it. "She just doesn't understand anything; she thinks she can talk to me like my Mum but that's not going to happen." He brought her hand up and kissed it gently.

"I'll never leave you alone with her, but you should talk to you Dad if you really feel that way." Clara felt her eyes widen as she shook her head.

"He's happy Danny! It's not like I live with them, and she manages to keep kind when he's around. It wouldn't be worth the hurt the conversation would cause. Let's just move on okay?"

"I can do that too. We're not finished today yet." Danny smiled and started the car.

"As long as it doesn't involve any more members of my family, we're good to go." Clara grinned slightly, putting her seatbelt on and leaning back, doing her best to forget about what just happened.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The journey went quite quickly for Clara; she opened her eyes when they arrived to realise she'd fallen asleep quite soon after leaving.

"Oops… sorry. How long?" Danny was just smiling at her. "What?"

"You're cute when you sleep, and only about half an hour don't worry. You alright? We can go home if you want." Clara shook her head, smiling back at him.

"Power nap, I'm all good. So what's happening? I hope it involves food because I'm starving." Danny chuckled, getting out of the car. Clara didn't wait for him this time and got out, picking her bag up from where she'd thrown it on the back seat in her earlier moment of madness. "Ah, restaurant. You read my mind." She grinned as she saw where they were. "What's all this for anyway?"

"I just wanted to treat you, consider it a proper date if you wish." Clara turned round and kissed his cheek.

"Sometimes I think I don't deserve you. But then I remember how fabulous I am and it's all square." Danny laughed, taking her hand.

"Come on, food time."

Clara sat back after finishing her desert, smiling and placing her spoon down.

"The moment of truth then," She sat forward again, leaning on the edge of the table with a cheeky grin on her face.

"What's that?" Danny hadn't caught on.

"End of the first date, the first meal, if you exclude the fact we've been practically living together for the best part of the last 2 weeks of course." There was a short silence whilst Clara formed her next sentence. "We needed this, thank you for doing this. I'm sorry I've screwed up basically everything over the last couple of weeks."

"I think we managed that together. Let's consider this a fresh start yeah?" Clara nodded.

"In which case, it really is the moment of truth. In which we see who pays for dinner. See, if we're just friends then we go halves right? But of course if it's going any further then it's down to you to pay. At least that's what I've been told..."

"Well you'd better put your purse away then hadn't you?" They both chuckled, knowing it had gone past that point a long while before.

They didn't rush out once the food had been paid for, instead they both leant on the table and began chatting about work, of all things. They laughed over different situations and shared stories about various pupils. Clara looked baffled as Danny tried to explain some maths problem to her.

"But it's really not that difficult, he just decided that because you never get hedgehogs and badgers in the same place it was impossible to solve it!"

"Well to be fair that was the bit I was focusing on, I'm pretty sure you should have divided at the end there... I think I'll drive home tonight." She grinned, Danny had originally protested about drinking when she couldn't, but Clara talked him round eventually and it was now providing some amusement.

"That's probably a wise move. Shall we head off?" Clara stood up, putting her jacket on and they went out to the car. Taking they keys from him, Clara unlocked the car and they both got in.

They reached the flats not long after, as it turned out they weren't that far away, thankfully Danny was sober enough to navigate.

"See this is the point at which we should go our separate ways..." Danny nodded, turning his head and looking at her in the same way she had to him once she'd parked the car.

"Maybe we should, you know, do this properly?" Clara knew he was right, but she was a little reluctant. Never the less, if he wanted to them she wouldn't stop him.

"Yeah, okay. See you Monday morning?" Danny nodded and Clara handed him the car keys, heading upstairs.

Once she was inside her flat she stopped, leaving against the door and smiled, despite the small hiccup it had been an essentially perfect day. Putting her bag down on the dsofa, she went through to the kitchen and flicked the kettle on. Instinctively she retrieved two mugs from the cupboard before realising and placing one back. It was strange being on her own and not slightly angry. When tea was made, Clara sat down on the sofa, bringing her knees up to her chest and flicking the TV on, watching whatever happened to be on. Occasionally she glanced over at the door, before shaking her head and dismissing the idea of going over again.

_"Get yourself together Clara!" _she said to herself and that seemed to work. Collecting her work from where it had been left in the bedroom, she set up a small work space and changed the channel over to something more appealing.

Sunday came and went and before she knew it the week had begun again. It seemed to take longer than normal to get ready on Monday morning and by the time there was a knock on her for, she had been running around for 5 minutes trying to get everything together. Luckily, she had planned for such an event.

"Let yourself in I won't be a moment!" It took her another couple of minutes to double check before she appeared in the living room. "Morning," she smiled, giving him a quick kiss. "I see you survived without me."

"Mmm yeah. It's nice to see you again though." Clara picked up her bags and slipped shoes on and they started to head downstairs.

"We're right though aren't we? To do things like this?" Clara spoke from behind as they walked down, she couldn't really see any facial reaction.

"Yeah we are. Though I still wouldn't complain about Friday nights?" Danny looked round and smiled.

"Date night? Sounds good to me." They exchange a knowing look before getting in the car. "And sharing lifts is just good for the environment..." Danny laughed.

"Yeah that's exactly why we do it." Clara shrugged, but with a grin on her face.

When they arrived, Clara immediately spotted Melody stood with her friends, and Melody clearly spotted her too, but looked away fairly quickly. Danny parked up.

"You know something tells me the sweet girl I met on Friday might have disappeared by the time tutor starts." Clara said.

Danny leaned in to the back to pick his bag up. "What gives you that idea?" He asked, sittng back up.

"Well the fact that the moment she saw us the gossip was shared and they're now watching the car very closely to see what happens." Clara pointed in the rear view mirror.

"Ah I see, well we should probably get out then shouldn't we? See you later?" Clara nodded, smiling and getting out, walking off so as to give them nothing more to talk about, but not resisting a glance over in their direction.

"Morning Mr Pink!" she heard as she walked in the doors and she couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

Clara decided to leave the door open and so as the bell went, pupils began filing in. The constant monotone 'morning miss' was heard from each of them - good old Monday morning. Once everyone had settled she went through the usual routine of registration and notices.

"Any questions?" Melody's hand shot up, she knew what was coming. "Yes?"

"Miss, are you and Mr Pink..." Clara sighed

"Whatever the end of that question is I don't want to hear it, and the answer is probably no. First day back Mels, don't take any chances." Mels gave her a look at that answer, and sat back looking unimpressed. "Right, 5 minutes left, not too loud guys." Clara smiled politely, turning round to start writing things on the board for her first lesson.

"Wow, when did she get an attitude?" Clara heard Melody say, she was pretty sure she had purposely spoken loud enough for Clara to hear, but she chose to ignore it. Mels was simply a girl trying to be liked the only way she knew how, and it was no use fighting that, she had other plans, but it would take time.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

And time she had. The days and weeks seemed to fly by for a while as everything settled down. Her weeks had become very similar, with Friday nights being the highlight without fail. Danny and she had got in to a good routine, and it was working well for them too. She'd been working during the day, and had taken back up Wednesday nights with the Doctor and life felt like it was reaching some sort of new norm. It had been over 3 months since her first day at the school and 12 weeks since she'd vowed to help Melody, and things were starting to pay off.

It was a Friday afternoon and the Christmas holidays had arrived. Things had been busy with coursework deadlines and overexcited pupils, but somehow she'd managed to survive. As the bell went for the end of the day, her class practically ran out of the room, but when they had disappeared she noticed Melody standing at the door, she'd been waiting for this.

"Miss, can I talk to you?" Clara nodded and gestured for her to come in, she shut the door behind her clearly not wanting anyone to notice she'd gone in there.

"What can I do for you?" She asked Mels, pretending not to know why she was there.

"You've been really nice to me all term… why?" That was one way to put it.

"Well if I'm not nice I generally get thrown out so it's really in my interests to do so." Melody moved away from the door and leant against the table in front of Clara's desk. Clara moved around to stand in front of her desk.

"No but I've been a right cow." There it is, finally an admission.

"You said it not me. But you want to know why? Okay. Remember that day you gave me that note?" Melody nodded, waiting for more information. "Well I realised exactly why you were doing what you were doing. Since you came back you've not done anything worse than giving me lip and I know you're just trying to get friends. Granted, it worked, but it's really not the best way."

"So why let me carry on?" Admittedly that wasn't very obvious right now.

"Every time I ignored you, what did you do?" Melody clearly thought about this for a moment, before replying.

"Well there was no point in carrying on when you didn't react." Clara didn't reply, just waited. "Oh," there was the realisation.

"And here you are, on the last day of term, asking questions. Mels you're a really bright kid, and I have high hopes for you. You live for yourself, not for your friends or your aunt. And if you need anything, anything at all then you know where to find me okay? But right now, someone's waiting for you." Clara pointed to where Amelia was stood with Rory, waiting patiently. "Have a great holiday." Melody nodded, heading for the door.

"Thanks Miss, I'll try. Oh, and I think someone's waiting for you too." Mels grinned cheekily and headed off, laughing with her friends.

Once she'd gone Clara allowed herself to smile with success, leaning her head back at the ceiling. When she looked up, Danny was stood there.

"Oh damn don't do that!" He was just laughing at her as she nearly fell off the desk. Instead she pushed herself back so she was sat on it, dangling her legs over. "So Christmas is here, the pupils are gone, it's officially holiday time." Danny walked closer to her, taking both her hands, but he didn't look over happy.

"2 weeks off sounds wonderful…" he spoke; again he could have sounded happier.

"You sound delirious with excitement." Clara said sarcastically, but trying to look a little concerned with it.

"I just don't really know what I'm going to do for the next two weeks that's all, I mean besides the large amount of marking." He was looking down at their hands, Clara went back to smiling.

"Well I was sort of hoping you weren't busy…" Danny looked up, confused.

"I figured you'd be going home?" Clara shook her head and looked him in the eyes.

"I told Dad I'd go up before New Year, but Christmas day is yours if you want it?" Danny's eyes lit up and he leant forward, kissing her softly.

"Oi you two! Lovebirds! Drinks, you coming?" Tom was at the door. Danny and him had become quite good friends over the last few weeks, which worked out well. Clara pulled back from Danny and looked over, but Danny replied.

"Yeah yeah be there in 10." Tom raised his eyebrows. "I have to get my stuff! Don't give me that look, you can't talk." Clara giggled, turning round on the desk and slipping off the other side, starting to tidy up and pack away.

"He has a point Tom! Ah, see?" She pointed quickly as Davina appeared beside him. "See you both in a bit yeah?" They nodded and headed off holding hands, Clara smiled. "Another success this term, all is not bad."

A couple of hours and athe odd drinks round down and the holidays were clearly in full swing. Danny and Tom were in deep conversation about something sports related so Clara has moved round to speak to some other staff when Rachel approached.

"I hear something about success with your trouble pupil?" Clara nodded as she swallowed her most recent sip of drink.

"News travels fast then? Or Danny's been blabbing. Either way, you heard correctly. She's finally realised what I've spent all term doing. I'll speak to all her teachers next term and explain." Rachel smiled before replying.

"Well once you stopped being the cause of all my paperwork I'd say you did a pretty good job this term, well done." Eddie had approached by this point. "We're off anyway, have a good Christmas."

"You too. Thanks Rachel." She turned back around to rejoin the conversation she had previously been involved in.

"Someone's got in the head's good books!" Clara rolled her eyes at Donna's comments, Davina just laughed.

"To be honest that's a miracle considering the first couple of weeks..." They all laughed again, it had become a bit of a joke amongst pretty much everyone.

"Yeah speaking of, how's it going with soldier boy?" Donna asked. That had become common knowledge a while back, but nobody pushed too hard on it.

"Good. I mean since we got in to a routine things are much better, although pretty sure that'll go out the window now for a bit." Raised eyebrows were evident. "No! No no not like that. Really not like that."

"But he must be pretty good right?" Damn awkward conversations, it was due at some point no doubt, but she really wasn't prepared.

"I wouldn't know..." Davina looked surprised.

"Really? You've spent like every Friday night together?"

"Yeah, and he's a very comfy pillow, but that's about as exciting as the gossip gets I'm afraid." Clara sipped her drink, their reactions were almost laughable.

"Well I have to give you credit, your patience must be high." Clara just shrugged, looking over at Danny as he looked over too, giving him a smile. He mouthed at her asking if she was ready to go and she nodded. "Right, see you guys in a couple of weeks if not before."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Less than an hour later and they were cuddled up on the sofa with the TV on and wine on the table.

"Mmm this is nice. We should do this more often." Danny spoke up from the silence.

"We do this nearly every week..." Clara was playing with his fingers as had become habit, not paying much attention to the TV.

"Yeah, and now we have 2 weeks with no work and Christmas in 6 days... So what are we gonna do then?" Clara looked round to see his face, she hadn't thought about that.

"I don't know... I've not really thought a lot about Christmas until now." Danny gave a knowing nod.

"Figures. Okay, leave it to me yeah? I'll sort everything. Although I think we should go decoration shopping tomorrow and make things look christmassy together."

"You know this is like my dream Christmas right? It's barely even started yet and it's the best one since... Well, you know. Thank you, for being so amazing." She pushed herself up and kissed him lovingly, prolonging it as long as possible before they both had to breathe.

"Yeah I can believe that. Wow..." Clara chuckled softly, he looked at her confused.

"Wow? Really?"

"I just can't believe how lucky I am. I ran out of words." Clara gave a look and nod of agreement.

"Yeah, you're pretty lucky." Danny rolled his eyes and laughed. "But I'm really tired... early night?"

Saturday morning arrived ridiculously quickly, that was a great sleep. When Clara woke Danny had disappeared, again. And there was a note. She'd got used to this routine from time to time.

_Gone out. Pick you up at 11. _

More conspicuous than normal, but never mind. Looking at the clock she saw there was still an hour so she had time to get herself sorted. Once she was up and dressed, Clara found herself wandering around not really knowing what to do, she still had half an hour to go and time wasn't something she was entirely used to.

"Is it safe?" She stopped, turning round to see the Doctor's head pop out from the toilet door.

"You testing your parking? The loo? Really? Anyway the answer's no before you try and tempt me with anything, you know the rules."

"Oh Clara you're always so quick to assume… I was just checking in. You left your jacket?" Clara crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows at him.

"You're not very convincing are you?" At that point the door went, Danny was back early. "Go, please, quickly." One thing that hadn't changed was their feelings towards each other; it was much easier to lead two separate lives where they were concerned. The Doctor went back inside, not looking very happy about it but then he wasn't happy about many things recently. Clara took a deep breath, pulling the bathroom door closed and turned around in to the hallway.

"Morning beautiful," Danny walked in looking happier than Clara decided she'd ever seen him.

"You have a huge grin on your face, should I be concerned?" She asked, kissing him quickly before going through to the lounge. "Where did you go this morning?"

"I'm just very happy to see you and very much looking forward to today. Where I went is none of your business, you'll have to wait." Clara attempted the sad face to try and guilt trip him. "No way, you're not getting me this time! Come on, we're going Christmas shopping!" She went off in a sarcastic huff to get her bag, but couldn't help but smile with excitement once she'd turned away.

5 hours and a lot of shops later and they arrived back home. Clara collapsed down on the sofa, putting the bags on the floor and Danny appeared about a minute later with the tree looking incredibly puffed out. Clara chuckled as he put the box down, almost falling over.

"Hey, I'd have been fine if you hadn't had me running up the stairs." Clara shrugged, pulling at his arm so he sat down beside her.

"You're losing your touch soldier boy!" Before she had a chance to realise what was going on, Danny had her up in the air, spinning her round. Clara squealed, "nooo no no okay I give in I give in!" They fell back down on to the sofa, both laughing. Once they'd calmed down a little, Clara spoke up again. "We gonna put this lot up then? Before I fall asleep here?"

Danny stood up and started to unpack the tree, putting it together. They'd gone for fake over real in the end after a very long conversation outside the garden centre and Clara wasn't disappointed at all, it looked beautiful. Once it was together, Clara started to unpack the decorations and hang them, making sure everything was evenly spaced. She was nearly done when she turned to Danny who had been placing tinsel round the doorframe.

"Danny… I could do with a hand here? I can't quite reach the top." Danny looked over at her and chuckled. "Hey don't laugh!"

"Aww I'm sorry, come on let's put it on together." He put down the box of drawing pins he had in his hand and walked over, putting one arm round her waist and lifting her, using the other arm to help her reach. Once the star was on top he placed Clara back down on the floor and she spun round to face him, his arm still round her back. She wrapped her arms round his waist and smiled, kissing him softly. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world right now." He whispered as they broke away.

"Just right now?" Clara smiled, kissing him again with a little more passion.

"And forever."

"That's more like it…" she answered, taking his hand. "The rest can wait."

They both knew what was about to happen, and neither of them had any intention of stopping it as Clara led him through to the bedroom. It really was the perfect day.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Sunday morning, 4 days before Christmas, and Clara woke up with a smile on her face once more. Danny was still there this time, and still asleep. It was only 7, but she couldn't go back to sleep so instead she made the decision to simply lie there, listening to Danny's breathing. Thinking back to the previous night she began to doubt its reality, it had been flawless. Danny was so gentle, not rushing her in to anything and they'd spent hours exploring each other, rushing nothing. How had she managed to find the perfect man? This was something that only happened in fairy tales as far as she was concerned, at least until now.

After around half an hour she decided to get up, leaving Danny sleeping. Hard as she tried her mind just wanted to get up and do, so she did. Wrapping her dressing gown around herself she went out in to the lounge, smiling at how gorgeous it already looked and chuckling at the mess they'd left behind. She started to finish off everything they hadn't done the previous evening, pinning up the final strings of tinsel and other decorations and placing the lights on the tree. Before she knew it a couple of hours had passed and the room was not just beautiful, but tidy. She'd only been sat down with tea a few minutes when two arms wrapped around her from behind. Clara smiled and looked up to see Danny leaning over her.

"Morning sleepy head," Clara spoke, being kissed softly. She placed her tea down and sprung round so she was kneeling on the sofa facing him (albeit a little shorter, especially as he was stood up!).

"How long have you been up?" Danny had a beautiful smile; she couldn't help but admire it. He moved a small piece of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. Clara looked over at a clock.

"Couple of hours I guess. Sorry I'm awful at lying in bed doing nothing, it's no reflection on you I promise, and in fact you are pretty darn perfect." Clara kissed him again and then climbed off the sofa, going over to the kitchen. "You want breakfast? We kinda forgot to eat last night…" She let herself grin, and he returned the expression, not everything needed to be spoken.

"Mmm but let me sort it, you've already done a lot this morning." Clara raised her hands, letting him take over and prepare food. She flicked the kettle on instead, getting a mug for him. "So how do you want to spend today then?" Clara thought for a moment before responding.

"On the sofa, with you and Christmas films?" Danny smiled.

"Great minds think alike…" He responded, and that's exactly what happened.

Christmas Eve arrived and Clara was well in to the preparations for tomorrow, she wanted everything sorted so tomorrow wouldn't be hard work.

"Are you still going? Take a break!" Clara looked over to Danny who had just got back.

"Says the man who just went for an hour long run on Christmas eve!" Clara chuckled, throwing a bit of carrot at him. "Go on, go shower. Then maybe I'll consider stopping for a bit." Danny grinned at her and went through to the bathroom, but reappeared again quite quickly not looking so happy anymore.

"I believe you have a visitor." Clara looked round, confused, before the Doctor appeared.

"What's he doing here? I did get the right flat?" It was Wednesday, she'd totally forgotten.

"Danny's staying here, and I forgot what day it was…" She heard the door knock and looked to Danny. "Could you?" He nodded, walking away. "So where were you thinking? I'm sure I can spare 5 minutes… albeit if I smile a lot."

"Well, there's a planet in the…"

"Clara! It's John for you." Her eyes opened a bit wider, things hadn't progressed that much with the other Doctor and she'd almost forgotten about the situation.

"Okay look I need to deal with this, please just go and wait in the TARDIS and I'll be there soon okay? Thanks." She ran off down the hall before 'Mr Smith' could walk in. "John hey, what you doing here on Christmas eve?" Danny had walked back in to the lounge.

"Just wondering if you'd seen Jack?" Clara looked at him, slightly confused. Although she'd checked in on the situation with those two occasionally there wasn't a whole lot to report, and quite frankly she was surprised he'd stuck around (although she did suspect he'd been off travelling in between times).

"Nope, sorry. Why would he be here?"

"Well he's spent the best part of the last 3 months attempting to flirt with you…" Clara nodded in agreement, it was a good point.

"Mm well I made that perfectly clear. So nope, not here, anything else?"

"No no, just trying to keep a 51st century man under control, easier said than done. I'll let you know if anything happens." Clara nodded as he turned around and left, he was a very different man to the one in her bathroom… which sounds worse than it is. Shutting the door, she went back in to the lounge.

"What did he want with you?" Danny was now sat down on the sofa with his feet up, still not showered due to the big blue box currently in the way.

"Oh just lost his friend… still not sure why he was looking here." Danny nodded, not looking round.

"You're going with him aren't you?" They'd moved on from John Smith now. Clara walked round and crouched down in front of him, taking his hands.

"5 minutes, that's all I'll be gone for, promise." Clara kissed him gently. "Maybe 10, just to give you time to shower, okay?" Danny looked her in the eyes.

"Stay safe." Clara nodded, standing up and jogging through in to the TARDIS. She couldn't promise that.

And sure enough, nothing was safe, danger was everywhere. It all started off normal enough, well as normal as a planet where you walk through the clouds can be, it was beautiful. But soon enough they came across trouble, there were people running away, a small child ran in to Clara and that's what started it. Soon they were running too, they were being terrorised by a 9 foot tall beast which had suddenly come and started attacking. Clara found herself trying to gather up children who had been sent ahead by parents trying to protect their families, the community spirit was incredible. What the Doctor did next, she didn't actually know, but they ran a lot and the beast fell. The clear up operation was hard.

"There we go, off home." Clara sighed, standing up and having to detach a child from her leg.

"You might be done, but I'm not. You'll have to wait." She was still trying to reunite children and parents, however she'd ended up in charge of this she didn't know, but she had and she didn't mind either.

"We're going now, I'm sure they can manage." Clara shook her head, turning back around and speaking to the children again. She left him waiting for half an hour before she finally returned to the TARDIS. "Done now then?"

"There were 13 children who'd lost their parents, they were scared, I wasn't going to leave them."

"You're good with children. It's instinct I'm sure." Clara wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but she went for compliment.

"Next week, can we make it Friday? Thanks. Don't have too much fun without me!" And she left, not wanting to delay any longer – 10 minutes as promised. Danny had obviously just finished showering when she appeared, shutting the door behind her.

"You look... well beautiful but…" Clara looked down and realised she'd got a little filthy during the escapade.

"Oops, better change. Won't be a moment." And she did, before reappearing. "Better? Now do you want to get food?" Not only was it dinner time, she'd had an extra few hours between. In the end they settled down with pizza and waited for Christmas to arrive.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Christmas morning, Clara awoke to find Danny watching her with a huge smile on his face. Glancing at the clock behind him she saw it was just before 8 but he'd clearly been awake for a while.

"Is someone overexcited for Christmas?" Clara smiled, allowing herself to wake up a little before moving, eventually she sat up slightly. "Merry Christmas," Clara kissed him softly.

"Merry Christmas beautiful lady, can I get you anything?" Danny started playing with a small amount of her hair, something Clara had grown to love.

"You know I'll always take tea…" He grinned, moving out of bed. "Then can we do presents because I'm impatient?" Danny chuckled and nodded, going out to the kitchen. Whilst he was out there Clara got up and dug around in her wardrobe where she'd hidden various presents and then climbed back in to bed, putting them on the table beside her. After a couple of minutes Danny returned with tea and a bag which presumably contained presents slung over his arm.

They soon started to exchange presents, and everyone was happy. Both of them didn't really care what they had, it was just being able to be together that they cared about. Most things were cute little things, and Clara had got Danny tickets to a band he liked and it turned out he'd done the same for her – at least they were different bands! They laughed at that, exchanging kisses and laughing with each other. After they'd done they both got up, showering and changing in to clothes for the day. Clara finished first and went through to the kitchen to start sorting things for lunch, getting everything ready that she could for the moment before Danny appeared as well.

"I forgot something…" Danny took her hand and led her over to the sofa, sitting them both down. Clara looked at him, slightly confused but smiling too. "Okay I didn't really forget. I just didn't want to do this in bed." Clara was intrigued now, he still had hold of her hand and she couldn't see anything else. "I've known you for 3 months now, and it feels like a lifetime. In a good way, that is, I mean… well, you know. I love you and I've known that since the start but recently I've realised something else, I can't bear to let you go. I want to wake up with you next to me every day and I want to be there for you every night. I want to help you when you're sad and share with you when you're happy. Clara you mean everything to me, and I just hope I've got this right…"

By now Clara had brought her spare hand up to her mouth, she was holding back tears, happy tears, and just staring at him as he leant behind him, handing her a small wrapped box that he had hidden down the side of the sofa presumably while she was in the shower. Clara took it, removing her hand from his to unwrap it, despite knowing what was in there she still found herself shocked when she saw the box inside. After a short pause she opened it and gasped; the ring that lay inside was beautiful – silver with a diamond in the centre and two deeper blue stones either side, the tears wouldn't hold back any longer. Danny's thumb came up to catch the first tear that fell before asking that all important question. "Clara Oswald, will you marry me?" She couldn't speak straight away, she just nodded and threw her arms around him (shutting the box for a moment first) and nodded before whispering in his ear.

"Yes." She pulled back, smiling. Danny took the box from her and removed the ring; he took her left hand in his and pushed the ring on to her finger. "I wasn't going to cry this Christmas remember?!" Clara chuckled gently, managing to calm down slowly. "Happy tears though, happy tears. Oh Danny I love you so much." The moment was broken by the alarm on the oven going off which just made them both laugh. "Better go sort that out then hadn't I?" Clara smiled and stood up, going through to the kitchen. She quickly put the turkey in the oven and shut the door, which would be all she needed to do for a while but she took a moment to herself, looking at the ring and still not quite able to believe what had just happened. For a moment she considered calling and texting various people but put her phone away again deciding they should have the day for themselves first. Danny must have walked in at that moment.

"Your Dad knows, by the way. Well, he knows I was asking. I paid him a visit last week. He doesn't know it was today but he'll probably work that out." Clara rolled her eyes, realising that must have been the day he asked if they could drive in separately, cheeky sod.

"I haven't contacted anyone anyway. I just want to keep this for us, just for a little while." She wrapped her arms around him, leaning against him as they cuddled for a moment. "My perfect fiancé," Clara couldn't help but smile as she said that, "this is the best Christmas ever."

And it continued to be the perfect day. Lunch went smoothly (much better than the previous year but that might have been helped by the lack of time travel and a man who could cook) and the afternoon was spent lying on the sofa watching Christmas TV. As evening came Clara finally stood up from where she had been lying with her head on Danny's chest. She stretched and went to the bathroom quickly before reappearing.

"I should probably call Dad shouldn't I?" Clara asked as she sat back down on the sofa, Danny had moved so he was sat more upright so she positioned herself semi-leaning against him. "I don't think I'll tell anyone else, but I should call him." She picked her phone up off the table the other side of Danny who had simply nodded and had started playing with her hair again as his arm rested over her shoulders.

The phone conversation went generally as Clara had anticipated. When she told her Dad he sounded very happy, and admitted he'd been expecting the call. Linda shouted congratulations down the phone and Clara replied with thanks, and then her Dad handed the phone over to her Nan.

"Clara dear I'm so happy for you! You'll have to bring him to meet me; I knew you'd be happy. I'm so proud of you." Clara was gone again, her Nan meant a lot to her.

"Thank you. I will bring him up, I promise. Thank you." And the phone call ended soon after. Clara put her phone back down and looked up to Danny. "You've made my Nan very happy and that's high praise indeed, especially when you've not met her yet." Danny chuckled softly.

"I'm honoured. So when are you going to let the world know then?"

"Tomorrow. I need a little more peace before I get overwhelmed with questions." Clara couldn't even imagine how some of the work girls would react, especially after their final conversation before the holidays.

"And what about the Doctor?" She'd already been thinking about that – it was going to be hard. Sure things had changed between them in the last year, or however long it had been for him, but that didn't just erase everything that had happened previously. The events of last Christmas had been that moment that everything changed; she didn't even want to think about what would be going on now if it hadn't. She couldn't think about that, she was happy with life now. Real life and Doctor life, they needed to be separate.

"I'll see him next Friday. He'll find out then. Up to you if you want to be there or not… but that's not for ages anyway so we won't fret about that." Danny nodded and Clara settled back down. "You're my number one priority now and always, that I promise."


End file.
